Red Moon
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Atem, seorang gadis yang mengidap penyakit jantung, bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang terus-menerus muncul dalam mimpinya. Ditambah lagi, lelaki itu membuatnya penasaran dengan rahasianya. YugixFemAtem. Please review.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Besides FemAtem? Hm... membosankan, tidak nyambung, jadul, dan... saya tidak bisa mengatakannya karena itu akan menjadi bocoran cerita untuk anda.**_

PROLOG

Seorang wanita berlari sambil menggendong seorang anak perempuan dari kamar bersama suaminya. Mereka berlari menuju mobil seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu. Mahaad duduk bersama anak perempuan itu di kursi belakang, menanyakan kegiatan di hari itu kepada gadis kecil di sampingnya, mencoba mencerahkan suasana.

Perjalanan terasa begitu tenang sampai anak itu merasakan sakit yang menusuk di dadanya. "Ibu," tangisnya, "sakit!"

Wanita itu tahu keadaannya. Laju mobil memandu mereka ke jembatan… dimana segalanya akan berakhir. Dia panik karena tangis anaknya, tidak menyadari bahwa mobil keluar jalur menuju pagar pembatas jembatan. Ketika dia sadar, sudah terlambat. Dia membanting stir berbelok, mencoba untuk membuat mobil kembali ke jalan… tapi mustahil.

Hal terakhir yang terdengar hanyalah suara jeritan.

"Mahaad! Bawa dia keluar! Sekarang! Cepat!"

Mahaad tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik anak perempuan itu ke dalam dekapannya dan melompat keluar dari mobil, jatuh berguling di jalan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya mobil dari jembatan, menyebabkan beberapa luka yang sangat dalam di lengannya yang akan membuatnya mengingat pengorbanan suami-istri itu selamanya.

Dengan tertatih-tatih dia memanggil ambulance dan polisi sembari mencoba menenangkan gadis kecil yang menangis karena rasa sakit di dadanya. Mahaad mengernyit. Darah merembes keluar dari luka di tangannya, mengalir mengotori bajunya dan rambut gadis kecil itu. Dan setelah beberapa lama menunggu, terdengar iring-iringan ambulance memecah keheningan malam.

Di rumah sakit, dokter segera membawa anak itu di ruang UGD sementara Mahaad dibawa ke ruang inap oleh beberapa suster untuk mengobati lukanya. Beberapa jam kemudian, dokter masuk ke ruangan di mana Mahaad diobati dan para suster keluar. Dokter mendiagnosa sakit di dada anak itu sebagai penyakit jantung dan diprediksi anak itu hidup tak sampai umur 15 tahun. Dan dokter itu pun keluar meninggalkan Mahaad yang syok.

Mahaad sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Luka-lukanya sudah diobati dan tangannya diperban. Dia tak pernah menduga bahwa keponakannya menderita sakit jantung dan diperkirakan hanya hidup sampai umur 15 tahun. Kekagetannya pecah tatkala ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?"

"Maaf, apa ini Tuan Mahaad Astennu?"

"Ya. Ini siapa?

"Saya dari kepolisian. Saya ingin melaporkan bahwa mobil yang anda tumpangi sudah ditemukan dan saya ingin meminta anda untuk memberi kesaksian atas kejadian ini. Apa anda tidak keberatan?"

"Ya." Jawab Mahaad dengan wajah pucat karena kekurangan darah.

"Baiklah. Saya akan ke tempat anda segera." Dan percakapan itu terputus.

Mahaad langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit, kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Kekagetan atas diagnosa dokter tadi belum sepenuhnya menghilang, dan dia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

Mahaad masih terhanyut di dalam alam pikirnya ketika pintu diketuk dan terbuka, tampak sesosok pria tegap berambut hitam gelap dan bermata kecokelatan. Pria itu memakai seragam polisi dan dilihat dari tanda pangkat di bajunya, sepertinya pria itu berpangkat letnan. Pistol disarungkan di sabuk celananya dan dia memakai sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Maaf, apa saya telah mengganggu anda?" tanya pria itu.

"Tak apa-apa," jawab Mahaad sembari duduk dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah kursi di sampingnya dan berkata, "Silahkan duduk…" dia melihat tanda pengenal di baju pria itu. "Tuan Latif."

"Terima kasih." kata Latif, dan dia duduk. "Kejadian ini pasti sangat berat bagi anda."

"Begitulah."

"Kita langsung ke pokok masalah. Apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

Mahaad terdiam. Dia menunduk dan mengadah melihat langit yang cerah dan dedaunan pohon yang tertiup angin di luar jendela. Kemudian dia menatap Latif dan mulai menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya. Latif hanya diam dan terkadang menganggukan kepala untuk menanggapi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mahaad selesai menceritakan kejadiannya. Latif menghembuskan nafas. "Tak kusangka. Pastinya benar-benar berat bagi anda."

"Ya."

"Apalagi keponakan anda didiagnosa mengidap penyakit jantung."

Mahaad hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Tapi, aneh." alis polisi itu mencuat. "Tadi anda mengatakan bahwa masih ada sepasang suami istri yang adalah orangtua keponakan anda, di mobil itu."

"Ya, benar. Memang kenapa?"

"Ah… tidak." Latif mengeluarkan handphone dan menjawab panggilan telepon. Awalnya dia berbicara di telepon dengan mata terkejut dan lalu berwajah serius. Mahaad hanya melihatnya heran. Beberapa menit kemudian, Latif selesai menelepon dan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat Mahaad terkejut dengan tampang serius.

"Sebenarnya, mobil yang anda tumpangi kosong. Saya tadi sudah meminta untuk terus melakukan pencarian dan di pinggiran sungai itu ada genangan air dan bekas rerumputan yang telah ditimpa sesuatu. Dan kami menemukan seorang pria berambut cokelat tua dan bermata biru, memakai baju kasual berwarna hitam dan merah."

Mahaad tersentak. Matanya terbelalak shock. "Akhnamkanon!"

Latif menatap Mahaad seksama. "Sepertinya anda mengenalnya. Apa hubungan anda dengan pria itu?"

Mahaad mengernyit dan matanya menyipit. "Dia kakak saya."

"Begitukah." Latif melipat tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. "Sudah kuduga." Dia membuka matanya dan menatap Mahaad dengan serius. "Kakak anda itu ditemukan tewas seratus meter dari TKP. Pakaiannya yang basah terkoyak dan terdapat luka-luka di tubuhnya. Serta yang menarik perhatian saya adalah…"

Latif tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihat keadaan Mahaad saat itu. Wajah Mahaad semakin pucat dan tangannya mengepal, tubuhnya gemetar. Latif memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya, tetapi Mahaad memaksa.

"Apa... yang menarik perhatian anda?" tanya Mahaad pelan.

"Yang sangat menarik perhatian saya adalah dua lubang kecil sejajar vertikal dan juga hasil visum dokter yang mengatakan…" Latif menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Volume darah yang ditemukan di dalam tubuh pria itu sangat sedikit dan nyaris tidak ada, seakan-akan ada yang menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Lalu ada bercak darah di samping jenazah kakak anda saat ditemukan. Saat ini kami sedang melakukan pencarian terhadap istri kakak anda."

Latif menatap simpati tubuh Mahaad yang gemetar. Lalu dia beranjak berdiri dan menunduk, masih menatap Mahaad. "Sepertinya hanya itu saja. Maaf, saya harus pergi untuk menangani kecelakaan ini." Latif menghela nafas dan berbalik. Sebelum membuka pintu dia menoleh ke arah Mahaad dan berkata, "Permisi." Dan dia pun pergi.

Kemudian dokter masuk dan memberitahu bahwa gadis kecil itu telah siuman. Mendengar itu, Mahaad langsung berdiri dan berlari - tanpa mempedulikan luka yang dialaminya - disusul dokter ke kamar anak itu ditempatkan.

Mahaad membuka pintu dengan keras, sehingga mengagetkan beberapa suster dan dokter yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia melihat sesosok gadis kecil duduk dengan pandangan kosong di kasur. Dia langsung berjalan dan duduk di samping gadis itu, menggenggam tangannya dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan.

Anak perempuan itu hanya menatap Mahaad dengan tatapan kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan Mahaad.

"Kau… siapa?"

**TBC...**

**A/N :** Fic ketiga di fandom YGO.

Maaf bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda.

Iblis Kira : (menaikkan sebelah alis) Bukannya saudaranya Akhnamkanon itu Akhnadin? Kok, di sini malah si pendeta?

Scarlet : (bows) Maaf, saya memilih Maahad karena saya tidak bisa membayangkan bila tokoh "paman" di sini adalah Akhnadin. Terlalu aneh.

Atem : (mengerang) Kenapa gw jadi cewek lagi? Nggak puas lu ngebuat gw jadi cewek en hamil di "The Last Tears"?

Scarlet : (melirik Atem) Karena lu cantik jadi cewek. Dan tidak, saya tidak puas.

Atem : (sulk)

Scarlet : Tenang saja, kau cowok di fic YGO saya yang lain yang saat ini dalam tahap pembuatan. (melihat Atem yang perlahan cerah) Tapi, kau jadi uke. (smirk melihat Atem down lagi)

Atem : Kejam...

Iblis Kira : (ngakak sampai rahangnya lepas)

Scarlet : Kau juga jadi b*tchnya BB di fic DN yang baru, Kira.

Iblis Kira : (horor)

Atem : (ngakak nggak ketulungan)

Iblis Kira : (death glare)

Scarlet : (bows) Saya ingin tahu apa fic yang ini harus dilanjutkan atau tidak. So, please review if don't mind. Review anda adalah jawaban bagi saya.

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia,

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Chapter 01: The Dream

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine and I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Ngaco, membosankan, hiperbola, OOC, dan... ehem... FemSeth.

* * *

**_

Langit gelap, malam telah tiba, seperti apa yang terus terulang setiap hari. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Cahaya Tsukuyomi menyinari tanah yang gelap. Angin dingin berhembus, membuat dedaunan pepohonan bergoyang seakan sedang menari. Malam terlihat begitu tenang, tetapi juga terasa angker.

Jauh merasuk ke dalam hutan, seseorang berdiri di ujung jurang. Lelaki berambut gelap dengan poni pirang, sama seperti dirinya. Lelaki itu memakai jubah berwarna hitam panjang sampai ujung kaki. Awan yang menutupi bulan perlahan menyingkir karena tertiup angin, membuat sinarnya memperjelas wajah lelaki itu, memperjelas ciri-cirinya. Kedua mata berwarna violet yang memikat itu terlihat jauh, tatapannya tersirat rasa sepi, kesedihan, dan penderitaan. Terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

Pandangannya beralih ke bulan purnama, dengan mata yang mengandung arti, walau tak seorang pun tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia terasa seperti _bukan_ manusia, begitu di luar jangkauan. Misterius, tapi juga berkharisma. Terus menatap rembulan dalam waktu yang lama, dengan kesedihan memenuhi wajahnya. Senyum lirih tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

JUNE 2019

THE DREAM

* * *

Kedua mata berwarna crimson tersentak terbuka. Mimpi itu lagi. Siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Kenapa lelaki itu begitu sedih setiap kali dia memimpikannya? Dan kenapa dia merasa bahwa lelaki itu bukanlah manusia? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berputar di dalam pikiran gadis yang perlahan terbangun duduk di atas ranjangnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu mendapat mimpi yang aneh itu. Lelaki dalam mimpinya terlihat sangat kesepian, dan juga... menakutkan.

Dia memindahkan pandangannya menuju jendela yang terbuka. Angin malam terasa menusuk kulitnya yang gelap. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis. _Aneh,_ batinnya bingung, _rasanya aku sudah menutup jendela._ Dia berjalan limbung ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar itu.

Dia berdiri di jendela itu. Angin lembut menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang memiliki tiga warna. Malam begitu gelap, tak ada bintang yang terlihat, hanya bulan purnama yang terlihat mencolok di tengah kekosongan langit malam. matanya bergerak menyelidiki sekelilingnya. Para satpam patroli seperti biasanya, tak ada yang menarik. Dia sendiri lagi, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Orangtuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka untuk memperhatikannya. Walau dia telah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja terasa menyebalkan.

Atem Bakura, tinggal di rumah yang besar dan luas ini bersama dengan orangtua, kakak, dan para pembantu serta satpam yang dipekerjakan oleh mereka. Pamannya pun tinggal di sini, sebelum beliau meninggal. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana beliau meninggal. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa beliau meninggal karena kanker darah. Dia bisa mengingat saat-saat ketika mendengar pamannya meninggal, dia terus menangis selama beberapa hari. Pamannya sangat baik padanya, begitu juga kakaknya, Ryo Bakura. Dan dia sangat mencintai mereka berdua.

Dia sangat menyukai malam ini, angin yang lembut membuatnya sempurna. Desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Dinginnya malam ini benar-benar menggambarkan emosi yang melanda dirinya saat ini; kesepian. Seperti bulan purnama di langit sana, sendirian menyinari gelapnya bumi, tanpa adanya bintang yang menemaninya.

Perbedaan antara dia dan bulan... mudah saja. Bulan dikagumi begitu banyak orang, sementara dia, tak seorang pun menginginkan dirinya, atau begitulah yang dia pikirkan. Dia terus menatap bulan itu, entah mengapa sangat menenangkan. Mungkin ini maksud orang-orang katakan mengenai kekuatan bulan yang misterius.

Sekilas gambaran tentang mimpi yang dialaminya tersirat di pikirannya. Mimpi itu juga diterangi bulan. Siapapun lelaki itu, sepertinya melihat bulan yang sama dengan dirinya lihat – walau dia tidak tahu di mana lelaki itu berada. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat dekat dengannya. Memang aneh, tetapi secercah kebahagiaan melewatinya. Bisa jadi lelaki itu sama sepertinya? Kesepian dan sendiri? Akankah dia bertemu dengannya? Kenapa dia merasa seperti ini, merasa bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu menatap bulan yang sama dengan yang dia lihat? Perasaan macam apa ini? Ini... aneh. Dia ingin bertemu dengannya.

Angin berhembus menyapu kulitnya. Seharusnya dingin, tetapi angin ini terasa hangat, benar-benar aneh. Hanya dengan memikirkan lelaki itu saja membuatnya merasa seperti ini, terbungkus oleh kehangatan. Dia menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Dia benar-benar aneh malam ini, menyesallah dia karena menonton drama jadul sebelum tidur. Dia melihat sekilas ke arah jam, jarum menunjukkan pukul 12.30 malam. Dia harus segera tidur jika tidak ingin terlambat sekolah besok. Meninggalkan jendela tetap terbuka, dia naik ke ranjangnya dan perlahan tertidur.

###

Gadis itu tersentak terbangun. Tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dingin, nafasnya memburu, gemetar dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Dia bermimpi buruk, sangat menakutkan. Dia masih bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Mimpi itu sangat mengerikan...

* * *

_Angin berhembus menyapu wajahnya, sementara dia melihat bintang dari atap. Senyuman lebar terlihat di bibirnya. Suasana begitu tenang, sampai tiba-tiba bintang-bintang tertutup awan gelap, dan bulan purnama menjadi berwarna merah seakan terlumuri oleh darah. _

_Sesosok bayangan melompat di hadapannya, membelakangi bulan merah. Kedua mata gadis itu melebar ketika bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah lelaki yang selalu menghantui mimpinya. Dia mengamatinya seksama. Lelaki itu berbeda, terlihat begitu... bernafsu._

_Atem menatap matanya dan apa yang dia lihat membuatnya syok. Iris berwarna scarlet yang cantik bercampur dengan ungu muda dan ribuan bayangan berbeda dari warna yang sama, tercampur ke dalam sepasang mata mempesona yang biasanya berwarna violet._

_Lelaki itu kemudian berlari melewatinya, membantai seluruh orang di rumah. Dia terbelalak syok melihat itu semua, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Dia menjerit sekerasnya, memecah keheningan di dalam rumah yang gelap itu._

_Sepasang mata merah darah teralih menuju dirinya, menatap penuh nafsu. Tubuh kaku kakaknya yang dia cengkeram, dia lempar seperti seonggok sampah. Lelaki itu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Senyuman licik penuh nafsu tersungging. _

_Dia menjulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang terbelalak syok, mengelus pipinya dengan buku jarinya secara perlahan, lalu memegang dagunya, mengadahkannya seperti ingin mata gadis itu menatap matanya. Menikmati apa yang dilihatnya, rasa takut dari sepasang mata crimson gadis itu. Dia menyeringai, memperlihatkan taring putih yang tajam._

_Perlahan, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah gadis itu. Ekspresi Atem semakin syok ketika merasakan bibir lelaki itu menempel di bibirnya, membuka mulutnya, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Sebelah tangan mencengkeram pinggangnya, sementara yang sebelahnya lagi menekan kedua tangan gadis itu di atas kepala._

_Atem berusaha memberontak, tetapi cengkeraman di tubuhnya semakin mengetat, membuatnya terkesiap sakit. Lelaki itu mundur, menatap mata berkabut gadis di tangannya, menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Atem bisa merasakan nafasnya di leher dan bahunya, sebelum..._

_

* * *

_

Atem tak sanggup mengingatnya lagi. Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan, dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri, melirik ke arah jam. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, dia bangun 30 menit lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya, menggosok matanya setelah menguap lebar.

Kedua kakinya membawanya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ujung kamarnya. Dia melakukan tugas rutinnya (gosok gigi, mandi, blah blah blah). Rambutnya dikuncir high-ponytail. Mengambil tasnya sebelum keluar kamar dan turun menuju ruang makan.

Ruang makan merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya ruangan yang sia-sia, walau ruangan itu sangat indah. Meja panjang berselimutkan taplak putih yang cukup untuk 20 orang terletak di tengah ruangan. Sisi ruangan dihiasi lemari yang penuh dengan peralatan dari perak. Lampu kristal menggantung, menghiasi ruangan. Benar-benar keterlaluan untuk ruangan rumah yang hanya dihuni satu keluarga berisi empat orang. Bahkan para pembantu tidak diperbolehkan makan di sana.

Yah... inilah kehidupannya. Dia tidak bisa protes. Sebagai ganti kemewahan ini, orangtuanya tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Mereka seperti lupa padanya. Kecuali kakaknya, tentu saja. Orangtuanya sangat memperhatikan kakaknya. Atem bersyukur memiliki Ryo sebagai kakaknya. Kakak yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu sangat baik padanya.

Walau hampir semua orang menganggap bahwa dia beruntung tinggal di dalam segala kemewahan ini, jujur saja, dia sangat muak. Dia sangat ingin keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Ke sekolah pun begitu, dia diantar dengan limusin. KE SEKOLAH!! BAYANGKAN! Cuma ke sekolah saja dia harus seperti selebritis hollywood yang mengunjungi premiere film. Dia bersikeras ingin ke sekolah jalan kaki, tetapi orangtuanya tidak pernah mau mendengarkannya, dan yang paling menyebalkan, kakaknya pun tidak setuju karena takut dia mungkin akan diculik. Dia tidak keberatan berangkat menggunakan mobil. Tapi, SETIDAKNYA, gitu loh! Dari semua jenis mobil yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus MOBIL yang INI?!!

Setelah beberapa umpatan, kutukan, dan segala sesuatu yang membuat supirnya memasang sekat, akhirnya dia tiba di depan gerbang sekolah dengan selamat sentosa. Dalam hati dia berharap dia diculik beneran saking kesalnya. Dia turun dari mobil, meregangkan tubuhnya, merasa lega. Sekolah adalah tempat terbaik, jauh lebih baik dibanding penjara-yang-disebut-rumah itu.

Dia masuk ke dalam kelas yang masih terbilang sepi, berjalan menuju mejanya, melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat duduk di bangku di depan bangkunya. Dia tersenyum. "Pagi, Seth." salamnya.

Seth Kaiba, teman baiknya sejak masih sekolah dasar. Gadis yang sangat dingin, tetapi Atem tahu bahwa dia sangat peduli padanya. Dia merupakan salah satu teman yang paling Atem percayai. Dan beruntungnya, Seth adalah pewaris Kaiba Corporation, dan sepupu jauhnya, jadi orangtua Atem tidak mengomel sana-sini.

Seth melirik dingin. "Kau datang pagi hari ini, sepupu."

Atem meringis. "Mimpi buruk." erangnya, kepala menyuruk di kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. "Sampai sekarang pun masih terbayang. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa menghapus adegan itu dari pikiranku." lanjutnya merinding.

Sebuah lengan mengapit lehernya, menariknya ke dada bidang di belakangnya. Atem menggerutu pelan sembari kedua tangannya mencengkeram lengan yang mengapitnya.

"Joey, sesak." gumamnya, sebelum menyikut pinggang orang di belakangnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu membungkuk, meringis memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit. "Pukulanmu tetap sakit, ya."

Joey Wheeler adalah teman baiknya juga, selain Seth. Atem belum lama mengenalnya, baru dua tahun, tetapi Joey benar-benar lelaki yang baik. Dan Atem sangat menyukai keceriannya.

Joey merangkul bahu gadis di sampingnya, cengiran lebar terlihat. "Aku dengar ada yang bermimpi buruk," godanya.

Kedua mata Atem tertutup, menyingkirkan lengan Joey dari bahunya. "Jangan ingatkan aku lagi, Joey. Mimpiku akhir-akhir ini benar-benar aneh." gerutunya, teringat kembali pada lelaki dalam mimpinya.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Joey penasaran.

"Nggak bisa ingat jelas. Ada cowok yang mirip denganku muncul sekali-kali di dalam mimpiku."

Joey menatap takjub. "Hee...? Seseorang yang _you_ kenal?"

Atem menggeleng. "Bukan, aku nggak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Dan tolong, jangan kambuh lagi dalam tata bahasamu, Joey."

"Sori, nggak sengaja." Joey menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Wajar saja, Joey baru pindah kemari dari Amerika dua tahun lalu, jadi cara bicaranya masih agak canggung.

"Mungkin itu semacam pertanda," kata Seth.

Atem menggerakkan bahu. "Entahlah."

Dia melihat Joey yang terlihat gelisah, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Seth menyadari apa yang sepupunya lihat dan ikut menatap Joey.

"Apa?" tanya Joey, melihat Seth yang menatapnya.

Seth menggerakkan bahu, sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya menuju laptopnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Cuma aneh saja melihat orang bodoh kayak elo serius gitu."

Tatapan Joey menajam. "Teme..." geramnya.

Atem menghela nafas. Mereka mulai lagi... Apa mereka berdua tidak bosan begitu terus? Dia duduk di bangkunya, telunjuknya melonggarkan chokernya yang mengetat karena kepitan Joey tadi. Satu kancing seragam dia lepas. Apa nanti malam dia akan memimpikannya lagi? Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau lelaki itu hanya ada dalam mimpinya saja? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul tanpa ada jawaban.

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

(Long silence)

Siiiiiiiiing....

Kaiba : (megap-megap, tatapan horor) (OoO)!! WHAT THE F*CKING HELL?!!!!!!!!!!

Atem&Kira : (ngakak terus sambil nunjuk Kaiba)

Author : (smirk)

Atem : (masih ngakak) Akhirnya ada yang satu kapal ma gw!! Syukur kepada Author!!

Author : (bows) Why, thank you.

Kaiba : (mencengkeram kerah Author. Ngamuk) Kau... kau...

Author : (stoic) Apa?

Kaiba : (menunduk geram) KENAPA GW JUGA DIJADIIN CEWEK!!!?

Author : (still stoic) Jangan menyalahkan saya. Salahkan author doujinshi "Millenium Kingdom" yang menggambarkanmu hampir seperti cewek. Saya jadi punya bayangan tentang bagaimana jika kau jadi cewek.

Kaiba : Tapi... tapi... (T_T)

Atem : (menepuk bahu Kaiba) Sudah... sudah... kita semua sama, kok. Pernah dijadiin cewek oleh Author.

Iblis Kira : (winner smirk) Gw kagak pernah, tuh.

Atem&Kaiba : (death glare at Kira)

Author : Di bawah ini adalah review dari anda.

###

**To Messiah Hikari** : Thank you for your review.

Author : Ya... femAtem lagi...

Atem : (sulk)

Author : Untuk fic uke-Atem... hm... saya tidak tahu kapan mempublishnya. Dan... untuk yang jadi semenya dia... kayaknya bakal si... Marik.

Atem : (menatap horor ke arah author) Kau... bercanda?

Author : (smirk) Yep.

Atem : (death glare) Candaan yang nggak lucu.

###

**To ketsueki kira** : Arigatou gozaimasu.

Author : Untuk "The Last Tears"... (sulk) Saya tidak tahu kapan update... saya tidak punya ide... ditambah lagi saya akhir-akhir ini tidak punya waktu...

Iblis Kira : Syukurin. Salah sendiri.

Author : (death glare)

Iblis Kira : (siul tanda pura-pura inosen)

###

**To Death Angel** : Terima kasih.

Author : Ah... ya... begitulah... maaf saya tidak bilang.

###

**To Satia Vathi** : Terima kasih banyak.

Kira, Atem, Kaiba : Wuoh... ternyata ada yang instingnya bagus!

Author : (nabok trio keparat) Tutup mulut. (menghadap pereview) Ah... saya akan melanjutkan fic ini karena syarat telah terpenuhi.

Kaiba : (menaikkan sebelah alis) Syarat?

Author : Dapat 5 review dan fic ini dilanjutkan. Tidak saya sangka akan mendapat lebih dari lima review. Jadi, saya akan melanjutkan fic ini.

Kaiba : (lupa kalau lagi marah) Hum...

###

**To Ka Hime Shiseiten** : Thank you.

Author : (mata lebar) Eh? Apa maksud anda? Saya memilih genre romance/horor, kok. (melihat daftar fic, terdiam) Ke-kenapa di sini ditulis humor?!

Trio keparat : Salah ngeklik, kali.

Author : Oh gee... (bows) Gomen...

###

**To marianne vessalius** : Sankyuu.

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah menyetujui pendapat saya. (smirk at Atem)

Atem : (sulk with death glare) Kenapa semua orang suka bilang gw lebih pantes jadi cewek? GW INI COWOK TULEN, D*MN IT!!!!

Sisanya : (innocent face) Elo? Cowok tulen? Kayaknya gw salah denger.

Atem : (a very very very evil death glare)

(note : Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh...)

Iblis Kira : Hei, kapten. Dia mau minjem femAtem, tuh.

Atem : EMANG GW INI APA DIPINJEM-PINJEM!!? GW BUKAN BARANG!!

Author : (diam... tidak bergerak. Poni menutupi mata)

Trio keparat : (langsung mundur) Uh oh... Shin keluar...

Kaiba : (memasangkan wig rambut panjang dan mendorong Atem ke depan) Lu yang tangani.

Atem : Kenapa gw?!!

Kaiba&Kira : (sok polos) Karena Shin overprotective dan paling posesif ke versi ceweknya elo.

Atem : (glup)

Author (Shin): (melihat Atem, tersenyum) Ah... Atem-chan. Nggak gw sangka bisa ketemu elo di sini. (mendekati Atem, menengadahkan dagunya) Atem-chan yang manis... (mencium bibir Atem dengan keras dan passionate)

Kaiba&Kira : (Mata lebar, terkejut)

Atem : (membeku, terlalu syok untuk melakukan sesuatu)

###

Siiiiiiing....

Narator : (bows) Karena sesuatu, saya di sini menggantikan Author yang sedang sibuk. (sayup-sayup terdengar suara erangan, jeritan, dan berdebam dari balik pintu kamar sebelah. Kaiba dan Kira nosebleed sambil nguping di pintu) Ugh... not again... (menutup telinga) Maaf atas suara-suara mencurigakan ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Dan please review if don't mind. Author sangat membutuhkan review anda.

...

....

.....

With... whatever you want,

#

Scarlet (Shin) Natsume.


	3. Chapter 02: First Meeting

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Membosankan. FemAtem&Seth. Tidak nyambung. OOC.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**JULY 2019**

**THE FIRST MEETING**

**

* * *

**

"Yugi Mutou?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang pada seorang lelaki remaja, dan menyeringai. Remaja itu hanya mengangguk. Pria pirang yang adalah guru itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menjerit dan melompat senang, seperti baru saja melihat sesuatu yang menarik. "Kau masuk ke kelasku," katanya, nyengir lebar.

'_Great, I get this gay as an advisor. I'm so unlucky...'_ batin Yugi. Dia memutar bola matanya penuh perasaan sebal. _'Why did I come to this place anyway? Oh yeah, socializing. What a troublesome thing to do.'_

"Ayo, Yugi-kun. Kelas akan dimulai segera," kata guru itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Yugi yang langsung merinding.

Bulu kuduk Yugi berdiri. _'This will be hell...' _pikirnya, merinding.

* * *

"Atem! Bakalan ada murid baru!" seru teman sekelas Atem, Risa, dengan gembira.

"Dan dia benar-benar _hot_!!" tambah Misa, kembaran Risa.

Atem hanya menatap datar ke arah mereka. _Here they go again_... batin Atem, memutar bola matanya. Kegilaan anak kembar ini pada lelaki tak akan pernah berhenti. Hello? Memangnya kenapa kalau murid baru itu cakep atau tidak? Dia tidak peduli.

Pintu kelas terbuka, terlihat Reynard-sensei – atau Rai, begitulah para murid memanggilnya – masuk ke dalam dengan gembira, sepertinya moodnya sedang bagus, dia nyengir lebar. Atem memutar bola matanya lagi saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan guru tersebut, baju ala bangsawan zaman dulu dengan renda dan berwarna serba putih. Memangnya sekarang ini zaman apa? Abad pertengahan?

Para siswi terkesiap ketika melihat seorang lelaki remaja berjalan di belakang Rai. Atem melirik sekilas murid baru yang berdiri di depan kelas itu, bertopang dagu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan si kembar, lelaki itu punya tampang. Atem menaikkan sebelah alis. Bagaimana rambutnya bisa seperti songoku seperti itu? Memakai gel, kah? Warna rambutnya sama seperti dirinya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan proporsional. Warna kulitnya putih pucat, sangat pucat, apa anak itu tidak pernah kena sinar matahari? Dan juga matanya berwarna violet yang indah. Atem menutup kedua matanya, mendengus dan tersenyum sinis. Heh, mirip sekali dengan lelaki yang ada di mimpinya.

Tunggu...

Atem tersentak, dia langsung menoleh, mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di samping guru mereka, kedua matanya lebar. _'Apa maksudnya ini?!!'_ seru Atem dalam hati. Dia mengerjap, dan kembali melihat lelaki itu. Ternyata memang persis sekali dengan lelaki yang dia lihat di dalam mimpinya. Kedua matanya menatap tak percaya.

"Oke, anak-anak. Ini teman baru kalian, Yugi Mutou. Dia pindahan dari Transilvania. Perkenalkan dirimu, Yugi-kun."

Yugi melirik dingin ke arah Rai. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas. Membuat guru gokil itu jongkok di pojokan, cemberut.

"Yugi?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Atem dari keterkejutannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Joey terpaku menatap murid baru itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Joey." gumam Yugi samar.

Kebingungan semakin melanda Atem. Joey mengenal lelaki itu?

"_So, it's really you?_" tanya Joey, tiba-tiba menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"_Joey, why are you here?_" Yugi menatap Joey tanpa ekspresi. Atem menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _'Dingin banget, sih, dia.'_ batinnya, tak senang.

"_I should ask that to you!! Where have you been all this time?! I've been looking for you everywhere, but I never found you. _"

"_That's not your business, Joey._"

"_What do you mean-_" ucapan Joey terpotong oleh suara tepukan tangan Rai. Rai tersenyum gembira, membuat Atem merinding.

"Ah... jadi kalian saling kenal, ya?" kata Rai. "Apa hubungan kalian?"

Yugi melirik dingin ke arah guru tersebut. "Bukan urusanmu, banci."

Rai cemberut mendengar hal itu. "Mou... jahat! Baiklah, tempat dudukmu di..." Dia melihat sekeliling. "Lho? Disebelah Joey sudah terisi, ya?"

"Ya. Dan kalau kau berani-beraninya memindahkanku jauh dari budakku, kau mati." ancam Seth, mengeluarkan tatapan dan aura dingin yang mematikan, yang langsung dibantah Joey. "Hei! Gw bukan budak elo!!" bentak Joey.

Melihat tatapan Seth, Rai langsung bersimpuh dan bersujud sebanyak 10 kali sambil mengatakan, "Ampun, Ratuku! Tolong jangan bunuh hamba!!" Air mata bercucuran seperti air terjun.

Semua murid di kelas sweatdrop.

Setelah beberapa tangisan, ancaman, dan permintaan ampun, akhirnya Rai berdiri. Senyuman kembali terlihat di wajahnya. "Ok, deh... kalau begitu Yugi-kun duduk di sebelah Atem-chan." Dia bertepuk tangan.

Mata Atem melebar, tubuhnya kaku. Tunggu! Disebelahnya?!! Tolong katakan kalau itu hanya bercanda!

Yugi berjalan ke arah gadis yang sedang dalam status syok itu, dan kemudian duduk di bangku sebelahnya, menghiraukan Atem. Lelaki itu melirik sekilas ke arah gadis di sampingnya, pandangannya dingin menusuk, kebekuan terlihat di kedua mata violetnya.

Apa-apan cowok ini? Apa dia membencinya? Dia tidak melakukan apapun, kenapa lelaki itu sangat dingin padanya? Atem bertanya-tanya melihat tatapan Yugi. Dia kembali memperhatikan Rai yang mulai mengajar. Atem menutup kedua matanya, kesal. Ugh... perasaannya jadi tidak enak, lebih baik hiraukan saja lelaki aneh itu.

Waktu berlalu, Yugi masih tidak berbicara dengan siapa pun. Semakin lama Atem menjadi penasaran, dan juga semakin sebal. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak memukul meja dan melabrak anak baru itu.

Suara bel terdengar sangat indah di telinganya, bagai lonceng penyelamat yang berdentang. Dia menghela nafas lega, memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, dan berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya. Dia sedikit tidak suka sekolah yang memakai sistem Amerika ini, dimana para murid terus berpindah kelas. Sangat merepotkan. Dia lebih suka sekolah Jepang yang terus berada di satu kelas.

Kelas berikutnya adalah seni rupa, salah satu dari tiga pelajaran favoritnya. Dia duduk di bangkunya, dan langsung mengerang ketika melihat Yugi duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Kenapa cowok itu mendapat kelas yang sama, sih?!! Semakin lama dia semakin merinding bila berada di dekatnya, memberinya perasaan tidak enak.

Guru memberi tugas untuk menggambar sketsa seseorang, bisa dari dunia nyata maupun imajinasi. Atem menimbang-nimbang, memikirkan apa yang akan dia gambar ketika sekelebat ingatan terlintas di kepalanya. Ingatan tentang mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya. Mimpi di mana lelaki yang mirip Yugi itu berdiri di ujung tebing yang dingin, menatap bulan purnama yang menyinarinya.

Tangannya mulai bergerak, membuat goresan pensil di buku sketsanya. Garis demi garis dia goreskan dengan lembut, membentuk suatu pemandangan. Mata dan pikirannya terfokus pada gambarnya, yang kemudian selesai dalam waktu 40 menit.

Setelah gambarnya selesai, dia menyadari sesuatu, dan berkeringat dingin. Dia lupa kalau lelaki di mimpinya duduk tepat di sampingnya. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu melihatnya? Apa dia akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang stalker? Oh my God! Dia melirik ke samping dan helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat Yugi terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya.

Atem menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa yang dia gambar sampai terlihat serius begitu? Dia menempelkan telunjuknya di pipi. Ngintip sedikit nggak masalah, kan? Dia perlahan bergeser, mencoba mengintip gambar Yugi. Baru sekilas dia melihatnya, Yugi menutup buku sketsanya dan menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Pikirkan urusanmu sendiri," kata Yugi, dingin.

Atem menelan ludah. _'Oh, shit! Aku kepergok!!' _batinnya. Dia menundukkan kepala. "Maaf." gumamnya, berusaha menghindarkan pandangannya darinya. Dia memeluk buku sketsanya erat, tidak ingin seorang pun melihat gambarnya. Kalau lelaki di sampingnya sampai melihatnya, dia celaka. Gadis itu baru mau membuat gambar yang lain ketika guru mendekatinya.

"Bakura-san, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan gambarmu?" tanya guru perempuan itu, matanya tertuju pada buku sketsa yang dipeluk Atem.

Atem tersenyum gugup. "Ah... belum, sensei. Sedikit lagi." Dalam hati dia mengernyit. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah hebat dalam berbohong, jadi dia ragu jika guru akan tertipu.

"Coba lihat gambarmu."

Siswi itu memegang buku sketsanya lebih erat. "Tolong jangan, sensei. Gambarnya jelek. Memalukan." Dia membuat alasan lain. Dalam hati dia berharap agar gurunya tidak melihat gambarnya.

"Jangan merendah, Bakura-san. Aku tahu kau punya kemampuan dalam menggambar." Dia mengambil buku sketsa dari pelukan Atem, dan membukanya. Atem menelan ludah pucat. Oh, gee... game over.

Guru itu mengamati gambar Atem dengan serius dan hati-hati, kebingungan terlihat sebelum ekspresinya menjadi cerah. "Ini luar biasa, Bakura-san. Terlihat nyata. Dari mana kau mendapat gambaran semacam ini?" Dia tersenyum lebar sembari menaruh buku sketsa itu di meja Atem.

Atem tersenyum, dia sangat senang bila ada orang yang menyukai gambarnya. "Dari mimpi." jawabnya enteng. Dan dia tersentak menyadari sesuatu. Gambarnya! Gawat, bukunya masih terbuka!! Dia baru mau menutupnya, ketika menyadari bahwa Yugi menatap gambarnya. Kedua mata lelaki itu melebar, terlihat... syok? Tidak, bukan itu. Lebih tepatnya terlihat marah. Langsung saja Atem menutup bukunya.

Guru mereka menoleh ke arah Yugi. "Mutou-san, coba kulihat gambarmu."

Yugi menyerahkan buku sketsanya, tatapannya masih tertuju pada gadis di sampingnya. Membuat Atem merinding takut.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah gambar Yugi. Dia langsung tertarik. Gambar itu terlihat begitu... indah. Guru pun terlihat kagum. Gambar seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit warna merah di ujungnya, rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti aliran angin. Wanita di gambar itu memakai gaun berwarna putih seperti gaun pengantin, terlihat elegan. Dia berdiri di bawah pohon, beberapa kelopak bunga sakura menempel di cadarnya, bunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu terlihat mengelilinginya. Sayangnya Yugi menggambar wanita itu dari belakang, wajahnya tidak terlihat. Efek dedaunan dan kelopak bunga yang gugur diterpa angin membuat gambar ini semakin indah, begitu menyentuh. Ini gambar paling indah yang pernah Atem lihat.

"Ini benar-benar bagus, kau punya kemampuan, Mutou-san." Bel berbunyi ketika guru mengatakan itu. "Bagi yang belum selesai, kumpulkan besok." lanjutnya, sebelum meraih tasnya dan keluar dari kelas.

Yugi beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas, yang kemudian disusul Joey di belakangnya. Entah mengapa perasaan bersalah dan gelisah menyelimuti hati Atem. Mungkin dia harus minta maaf padanya.

"Sepupu?" Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Atem menoleh, mendapati Seth menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Ya, Seth?" tanya Atem polos.

"Mau ke kantin?"

Atem menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Duluan aja. Gw ada urusan. Sori!" teriak Atem sambil lari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Seth yang bingung.

Dia berlari mencari Yugi, gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat Yugi duduk sendiri di bawah pohon, membaca buku. Atem menarik nafas sebelum mendekatinya.

"Hei, Mutou-san." panggilnya ragu. Yugi menoleh ke arahnya, tatapannya dingin seakan mengatakan "Apa? Beri alasan yang bagus atau kau mati".

Atem membungkuk. "Maaf." Dia berusaha mengatakannya. Lanjut, Atem. "Seenaknya mengintip gambarmu. Aku tahu itu tidak sopan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Kesunyian menyeruak sesaat. "Nggak masalah." kata Yugi. Perasaan lega menyelimuti Atem. Jadi, dia tidak marah?

Atem menegakkan tubuhnya, sebelah alis terangkat. "Bukannya kau marah padaku?"

Lelaki itu terdiam menatap Atem, membuat gadis itu merasa tidak enak. Kenapa malah diam? Jangan-jangan memang marah.

"Oh, tentang gambarku itu..." lanjut Atem panik. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Aku bukan stalker, lho." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, gugup. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya pada sensei, itu gambaran dari mimpiku. Dan, uh... _kebetulan_ saja lelaki itu mirip denganmu. Aku juga kaget waktu pertama kali melihatmu. Jadi, bukannya aku ini aneh atau apapun, lho! Aku tidak memata-mataimu jika kau berpikir begitu! Itu benar-benar kebetulan! Sumpah!" Keringat dingin mulai mengalir.

Suara kekehan terdengar, membuat Atem berhenti bicara. Dia melihat Yugi menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa. Atem menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Kenapa cowok ini malah ketawa? Apanya yang lucu?

"Kau aneh." kata Yugi tersenyum, dia berdiri dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Atem yang masih bingung.

**TBC...**

**A/N :**** (****Warning**** : Rated M. Please don't read it.)**

Narator : (confetti dimana-mana) WELCOME TO REVIEW'S ROOM!!! (bows ala Kaito Kid) Greetings to you, Ladies and Gentleman!!

AH! AH! AH!! SHIN-SAMA, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! PLEASE!!

CTAS!!

SLAP!!

Tidak! Maaf saja, tapi lu udah ngebantah gw, you b*tch! Jadi, hukumannya...

AAAAAH!!! PLEASE, SHIN-SAMA!!

Jawab! Siapa tuanmu!!

AH! AH! AH!

SIAPA!!

AH!! SHIN-SAMA!! MY MASTER IS SHIN-SAMA!!

YEAH!!! I'M YOUR MASTER!! GIVE ME YOUR SCREAM, MY BEAUTIFUL B*TCH!!

AH! AH! AAAAH!! SHIN-SAMA!!!

Narator : (memasang alat kedap suara super) Yaelah... dari kemaren masih belum selesai aja. (tersenyum ke arah pembaca) Maaf, atas gangguannya. (bergumam kesal) Dasar siluman horny.

Kaiba&Kira : (berendam di kolam darah sendiri, nosebleed masih ngucur deres)

Narator : (melirik ke arah K kuadrat, bersungut-sungut) Kenapa, sih, gw dikelilingin orang-orang pervert? Menyebalkan. (Tersenyum ke arah readers) Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita hiraukan saja orang-orang mesum itu dan langsung ke review!

###

**To ketsueki kira **:

Narator : (bows) Terima kasih atas reviewnya. (membaca review, menaikkan sebelah alis) Busyet, dah!!

Iblis Kira : (menoleh dengan darah masih ngalir dari hidung) Apa?!

Narator : Nggak. Ini reviewnya, gila banget.

Iblis Kira : (mendekati Narator, membaca review) Anjrit!! Semua pertanyaannya bener-bener!!

Narator : Hm... untuk jawaban pertanyaannya... pertama, nanti juga kau tahu. Kedua, tidak tahu, tergantung mood Author. Ketiga, sama kayak yang pertama, nanti juga kau tahu. Keempat, itu spoiler. Kelima, tebak sendiri.

Iblis Kira : (tampang serius, gaya cool) Benar-benar nih orang. Yang ditanyain spoiler semua.

Narator : (melirik Kira) Cuci hidung loe dulu sebelum berlagak sok cool.

###

**To Messiah Hikari** :

Narator : (menjentikkan jari dan lima burung merpati keluar dari baju) Thank you very much!

Kaiba : (death glare) Jangan beraninya ketawa di atas penderitaan orang lain.

Narator : Lu juga suka tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Lu gak berhak bilang gitu. (melempar handuk) Hapus dulu mimisan lu!

###

**To Sweet lollipop** :

Narator : (Kembang api muncul. Bows) Arigatou gozaimasu.

Kaiba : (death glare again) Gw nggak pervert, brengsek!!?

Narator : (Kalem) Terus, kenapa lu tetep ngupingin c Atem lagi diperkosa sama Shin? Udah gitu... (nunjuk laptop Kaiba) Kenapa lu ngeset kamera di dalem kamar itu?

Kaiba : (blushing hard. Speechless)

###

**To marianne vessalius **:

Narator : (bows) Terima kasih banyak. Dan maaf telah mengecewakan, tetapi sepertinya anda harus menunggu lebih lama untuk bisa meminjam FemAtem. Karena Atem-chan sedang diperkosa oleh kepribadian lain Author. Terima kasih.

Iblis Kira : Kalau nggak salah pereview yang ini umurnya lebih dari 20 tahun, kan?

Narator : Kalau nggak salah...

Kaiba : (di depan laptop) Menurut profilnya, dia berumur 21 tahun.

Narator : (menangguk. Menghadap Kira) Terus kenapa?

Iblis Kira : (menunjuk) Lalu, kenapa dia memanggil Author dengan sebutan "mbak"? Author, kan, di bawah 20 tahun.

Narator : (menampar mulut Kira)

Iblis Kira : (ngamuk) APA-APAAN, SIH, LU!!

Narator : (glare) Author memintaku untuk menghajar siapapun yang membocorkan informasi tentang dia tanpa seizinnya.

Iblis Kira : Kenapa lu tau-tau nurutin dia, hm?!!

Narator : Karena Author itu temen gw.

Kaiba : (melihat Narator diam-diam nyembunyiin segepok uang ke dalam baju bagian belakang. Sweatdrop) Udah disuap...

###

**To Ka hime Shiseiten **:

Narator : Thanx a lot. Dan ya, Author sengaja membuat chapternya tidak jelas. Dan ya juga, Atem 'tadinya' sangat 'berbunga-bunga' karena Kaiba jadi cewek.

Kaiba : HEI!!

###

**To Death Angel :**

Narator : Terima kasih, sayang. Dan (menunjuk marianne) Dia yang membuat Shin nongol.

###

**To Satia Vathi :**

Narator : Thanx, sobat. Sama, aku juga ngakak waktu ngeliat Kaiba-cewek. Kalau mau membayangkan Kaiba-cewek lebih jelas, coba anda membaca doujinshi scandalshipping "Millenium Kingdom". Author doujinshi itu membuat gambar Kaiba benar-benar seperti cewek. Atau kalau tidak, anda bisa memberitahu Author fb (jika punya) anda, dan author akan mentag gambar itu.

Iblis Kira : Gila... fb benar-benar merajai dunia.

Kaiba : Karena itu perusahaan gw sukses.

Narator&Kira : (terdiam menatap Kaiba. Sebelah alis terangkat)

###

**To Dika the Reborned Kuriboh :**

Narator : (melirik Kaiba) Lu mau ngebunuh siapa?

Kaiba : (memalingkan wajah) Bukan siapa-siapa.

Iblis Kira : (membaca review) Hei, dia tanya soal siapa yang jadi kakaknya Atem.

Narator : Yang jadi kakaknya Atem, ya… Kayaknya Ryo yang hikari… tapi nggak tau juga, sih. Terserah para pembaca.

Kaiba&Kira : (terdiam lama sebelum menggerakkan bahu)

###

Narator : (Bows) Terima kasih telah mau repot-repot membaca dan mereview fic Author yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini. Dan maaf karena Author tidak bisa menyambut anda, beliau sedang sibuk.

AH! AH!! AHAH!! MMM.... AH!! SHIN-SAMA!!!

OH YEAH!! KEEP GOING, BABY!!!

Narator : (urat mencuat) SIAPA YANG MEMATIKAN ALAT KEDAP SUARA!!! BAKAL GW CINCANG DIA!!! (ambil remot + nyalain alat kedap suara) Hh hh... dasar para orang bejat. (tersenyum) Please review if don't mind. Review anda sangat berarti bagi Author-berkepribadian-bejat itu.

...

....

.....

With a lot fiction scripts,

#

Narator.


	4. Chapter 03: Conversation

**Disclaimer :**_** Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**OOC. FemSeth&Atem. Membosankan. Sappy.**_

* * *

Derap kaki bergema dalam koridor yang gelap. Suara deru nafas yang berat terdengar seiring gadis itu berlari. Atem merasa seperti sudah berlari selama berjam-jam, tersandung beberapa kali. Koridor ini seperti tak berujung, terlalu gelap bagi kedua matanya untuk melihat apapun. Udara begitu dingin, menusuk kulitnya. Kengerian menyebar dalam koridor. Koridor ini adalah bagian dari rumahnya, dia tahu hal itu, tapi juga bukan. Dia terus berlari, tanpa tahu ke mana, sampai ke tempat yang tidak dia ketahui, atau mungkin sampai di tempat yang sama.

Dia lelah, kakinya terasa kaku. Sudah berapa lama berlalu? Cahaya samar terlihat di ujung koridor. Dia berusaha membuat kedua kakinya tetap melangkah, dan apa yang dia lihat membuatnya syok.

Disanalah dia, berdiri di kusen jendela besar yang terbuka, mayat-mayat keluargaku bergelimpang di lantai. Tak ada luka atau apapun di tubuh mereka, tetapi mereka dingin, kaku, dan tak bernyawa bagai boneka. Nafas Atem terhenti. Sepasang mata merah darah menatapnya tajam, menyeringai, memperlihatkan taring putih yang tajam.

_Lari_. Jeritan hati terdengar, Atem segera berbalik dan akan berlari ketika sesuatu menarik bahunya, membuatnya terjengkang. Kedua matanya tertumbuk pada sepasang mata yang dipenuhi oleh nafsu, bernafsu akan darahnya.

* * *

**AUGUST 2019**

**CONVERSATION**

* * *

Atem langsung terbangun. Mimpi buruk lainnya, terus muncul semenjak dia bertemu lelaki itu. Yugi Mutou... lelaki yang benar-benar aneh, sudah lebih dari sebulan berlalu, tetapi dia terus menyendiri, tidak pernah mengakrabkan diri dengan yang lainnya, termasuk Atem yang adalah teman sebangkunya. Kekesalan kembali muncul di hati gadis itu. Kenapa dia mengkhawatirkannya? Mau akrab atau tidak itu bukan urusannya.

Dia mendesah, mengerang ketika melihat jam. Baru jam satu? Erangnya dalam hati. Besok ada sekolah, dan dia tidak bisa tidur dengan mimpi buruk yang terus berlanjut. Mimpi buruk yang sama. Yugi, dan... vampir. Apakah itu suatu pertanda? Ataukah hanya mimpi buruk karena terlalu mencurigai lelaki itu? Tetapi, dia telah mendapatkan mimpi itu bahkan sebelum dia bertemu dengan Yugi, jadi...

Angin samar menyapu wajahnya, dia menoleh ke arah jendela. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Terjadi lagi? Dia yakin sudah mengunci jendela sebelum tidur. Perlahan dia beranjak dari ranjangnya, menutup jendela dengan malas. Malam ini bintang-bintang ada, bersinar terang menemani bulan. Bulan tidak sendiri hari ini. Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang mengawasinya juga di luar sana? Dia tertawa geli atas pikiran konyol itu.

Kedua matanya melihat siluet sesuatu... tidak, tepatnya seseorang, berdiri di atas atap rumah tetangga. Orang itu membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna merah darah. Atem terbelalak. Orang itu sepertinya menyadari bahwa Atem melihatnya, dan langsung menghilang. Gadis itu terkejut, hanya dalam beberapa detik orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Apa itu? Halusinasi? Bukan, terlalu nyata untuk ilusi. Itu benar-benar _dia_.

Kenapa orang itu mengawasinya? Apa yang dia inginkan? Ketakutan tiba-tiba menjalar di tubuh Atem. Dia takut mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan. Dia berusaha meyakinkan diri berpikir bahwa orang itu tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Namun tetap saja...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dia meyakinkan dirinya berkali-kali, tetapi ketakutan masih memenuhi pikirannya. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak seharusnya menarik kesimpulan begitu cepat, hanya saja... bagaimana dia bisa tetap tenang dan berpikir jelas di saat seperti ini?

Dia melirik ke arah lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya, menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya tentang semalam. Tentu saja dia meliriknya diam-diam. Karena jika Yugi melihat itu, dia akan membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan super duper dingin.

"Atem!"

Dia tersentak kaget, melihat Anzu duduk di seberang mejanya. Dia melihat sekeliling, menyadari bahwa kelas telah sepi. Ya Tuhan, dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga tidak tahu bahwa sekarang waktunya istirahat. Dia kembali melirik ke kursi di sebelahnya, matanya melebar terkejut. Yugi sudah tidak ada di bangkunya lagi? Sejak kapan? Dia hanya memindahkan pandangannya sebentar, dan Yugi sudah tidak ada.

"Ya, Anzu?" tanyaku, berusaha terlihat tidak mencurigakan.

Anzu menghela nafas. "Kita lagi ngomongin pesta dansa yang diadakan setelah pameran sekolah nanti, kamu bengong terus, Atem." Dia menjelaskan.

"Oh?" Atem berpura-pura terlihat tertarik. Walau dia membenci pesta, dia tetap tidak mau melukai perasaan teman-temannya. Tapi, pikirannya masih berputar di sekitar apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Pestanya Sabtu depan, dan kami sudah nggak sabar!" kata Anzu dan Rebecca, senang.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan mereka berdua akrab? Setahu dia Anzu dan Rebecca itu bagaikan air dan minyak.

Atem menghela nafas. Pesta dansa, ya? Dia berharap dia boleh melewatkan hari itu. Tahun lalu, dia dipaksa datang, dan dia bersyukur Joey yang menjadi pasangannya. Dia tidak mau berpasangan dengan lelaki yang tidak terlalu dia kenal. Dan sepertinya Seth sangat tertarik dengan lelaki itu, apa dia comblangkan mereka saja, ya?

Wait a minute.

Oh my Godness... kalau Joey dipasangkan dengan Seth, itu berarti dia tidak akan punya pasangan. Ibu dan ayahnya pasti akan bernyanyi – baca : mengomel. Pasti mereka berdua akan mencaci-maki tentang bagaimana dia tidak berterimakasih untuk bla bla bla. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Mereka selalu seperti itu, hanya karena tak punya pasangan untuk diajak ke pesta dansa. Tetapi yang paling membuatnya muak adalah pasti omelan itu berujung dengan betapa mereka berharap dia lebih bla bla bla.

"Apa elo udah dapet pasangan, Atem-chan?" tanya Ryuuji. Ryuuji adalah salah satu dari teman baiknya, walau di awal-awal lelaki itu sangat membencinya.

"Nope. Nggak ada yang ngajak." jawab Atem, santai.

"Gw yakin 100% kalau Joey bakal ngajak elo lagi," kata Ryuuji dengan wajah bosan.

Atem menaikkan sebelah alis, dia menoleh ke arah sepupunya. "Huh? Seth, elo nggak jalan sama dia?" tanyanya bingung.

Seth menatapnya dingin. "Pastinya tidak." jawabnya datar.

Ryuuji menjitak kepala Atem.

"Aw! Apa-apaan, sih, loe!" bentak gadis itu, sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Elo bego atau apa? Kelihatan banget kalau Joey cinta sama elo, semuanya tahu itu, kecuali elo. Bebal banget, sih." Ryuuji membalas membentak.

Atem terpaku sesaat. "No way!" sangkalnya, ekspresi horor.

Seth meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu sepupunya, pura-pura prihatin. "Dengar, sepupu. Gw tahu kalau elo tuh nggak bisa diharapkan soal cinta. Dan gw punya dua pernyataan. Pertama, gw nggak jalan sama Joey Wheeler. Dan kedua, budak gw itu jatuh cinta padamu."

Atem mengangkat bahu. "Sori, gw nggak percaya. Dia bestfriend gw, dan gw juga mencintainya, tetapi bukan cinta yang seperti itu." katanya, memijit-mijit dahinya. Dia paling tidak suka bila kelemahannya soal cinta dibawa-bawa.

Dan itu benar-benar omong kosong. Joey teman baiknya, dan akan selalu menjadi teman baiknya, tidak lebih dari itu.

Mungkin, sih...

"Erm... guys, nggak keberatan, kan, kalo gw keluar bentar?" tanyanya ragu. Mereka pasti akan bertanya kenapa, dan dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia mencari Yugi.

"Kenapa?"

Tepat dugaannya.

Atem tersenyum. "Ada urusan. Gw musti buru-buru, gw bakal segera balik," katanya, langsung lari – baca : ngibrit – takut akan menjadi sesi interogasi oleh teman-temannya.

Dia berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah, dia tahu bahwa orang yang dicari pasti ada di sana. Karena lelaki itu selalu berada di sana ketika waktu istirahat.

Dan, benarlah dia. Yugi ada di sana, duduk di bawah naungan pohon, dengan mata terfokus pada bukunya – entah apa buku apa itu dia tidak mau tahu.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Atem, berdiri di samping lelaki itu, berkacak pinggang.

Yugi tidak beranjak dari bukunya, menghiraukan Atem. Gadis itu berkedut kesal.

Atem duduk bersandar pohon, membelakangi lelaki itu. "Dimana elo semalam?" tanyanya.

Yugi tetap terfokus pada bukunya. "Ngapain tanya, stalker?" Dia balas bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. "Bukan apa-apa. Dan kalau ada orang yang cocok disebut stalker, itu elo." Dia berusaha terdengar setenang dan seyakin mungkin, walau dia tak bisa menahan nada suaranya yang sarkastik.

"Dan kenapa gw cocok disebut stalker?" tanya Yugi lagi.

Atem memain-mainkan liontin piramida terbaliknya. "Gw ngeliat elo tadi malam, terima saja. Elo berdiri di atap rumah tetangga gw, dan elo langsung hilang."

Yugi membalikkan halaman bukunya. "Elo ngigau, kali. Manusia nggak bisa langsung hilang."

Atem mengadah menatap dedaunan rimbun pohon. "Ya, elo benar. Manusia nggak bisa langsung hilang," gumamnya, lalu dia menyeringai. "Tapi, _sesuatu yang lain_ bisa." lanjutnya.

Yugi terlihat tenang, tapi dia bisa melihat keringat dingin mengalir di leher lelaki itu. "Elo kebanyakan baca novel."

"Nggak juga." Atem bernyanyi. "Gw cuma penasaran soal..." Seringainya semakin lebar. "Vampir."

Tangan Yugi berhenti membalikkan halaman bukunya, Atem bisa melihat wajah Yugi menjadi serius. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yugi tenang, membalikkan halaman bukunya, wajahnya kembali datar.

Hm... sepertinya dia memasang kembali topengnya.

Atem menghela nafas, pura-pura mengeluh. "Akhir-akhir ini gw sering mimpi aneh. Dan gw berpikir elo tau sesuatu tentang vampir."

Yugi mendengus. "Jangan konyol." ucapnya, kali ini terlihat gelisah.

Nice shoot, Atem. Satu dorongan terakhir dan gol!

"Katakan." Atem tahu bahwa tidak baik memaksa orang bicara tentang diri sendiri, tetapi dia tidak bisa hanya diam menunggu sampai mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Dan dia siap atas resikonya. Seperti pepatah bahasa Inggris yang mengatakan "Curiosity killed the cat".

Yugi terlihat ragu, sebelum menghela nafas kalah, menutup bukunya. "Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

Atem tersenyum menang. "Semuanya. Tolong jawab, apa kau benar-benar... _itu_?" Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan kata 'vampir', takut itu akan melukai perasaan lelaki itu.

"Barbahaya bagimu untuk mengetahuinya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Gw udah siap resikonya. Dan gw nggak peduli elo itu apa."

Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari mulut Yugi, menyerah atas kekeraskepalaan gadis itu. "Ok. Tapi, jangan sekarang."

"Malam ini?" tanya Atem.

Dia mengangguk.

"Deal. Gw bakal nunggu, jangan khawatir, gw nggak bakal lari," goda Atem.

"Lebih baik elo pastikan itu." balas Yugi dengan nada mengejek. Tapi dibalik nada itu, Yugi serius.

Atem bersandar santai. "Elo tahu, Mutou-san, gw selalu ingin bertemu dengan lelaki yang sering muncul di mimpi gw. Dan gw ingin berteman dengannya."

"Oh... dan apa hubungannya itu sama gw?" tanya Yugi, tidak tertarik, tubuh bersandar santai.

"Karena lelaki itu... kau."

Kesunyian menyeruak, yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin berhembus. Menerpa dedaunan yang gugur. Kedua mata Yugi melebar, sementara Atem tersenyum dengan poni menutupi kedua matanya.

Suara bel sekolah memecah keheningan. Atem tersentak, dia langsung berdiri, menarik Yugi berlari menuju kelas. "Kita telat!" teriaknya.

Tidak menyadari bahwa Yugi menatap lembut ke arah tangan mereka.

* * *

Pintu terbuka keras, Atem terengah-engah dengan Yugi berdiri di belakangnya. Sebuah buku menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kalian telat." kata seorang wanita muda berambut pirang bergelombang.

"Maaf, Mai-sensei." kata Atem. Semua anak di kelas tertawa.

Mai menggigit rokok dan menyalakannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Baru sekali ini kamu terlambat di kelasku. Tapi, jangan diulangi lagi, mengerti?"

Atem mengangguk. Dia dan Yugi lalu berjalan menuju bangku mereka.

Dengan tatapan dan ikon 'love' dari para siswi, mengikuti mereka.

Atem menghela nafas. Dasar cewek... dan cowok idaman mereka.

Tepukan tangan terdengar ketika Atem dan Yugi telah duduk di bangku masing-masing. "Oke, kita lanjutkan pelajaran." Mai menghisap rokok sebelum menghembuskannya.

"Hei, tidak baik guru merokok."

Mai melirik ke arah murid-muridnya. Dia duduk di atas meja, kaki disilang. "Siapa loe beraninya menentukan apa yang nggak boleh gw lakukan?"

Semua murid di kelas sweatdrop.

Benar-benar guru preman.

"Gw." kata Seth, tatapan mata dingin, tidak menggunakan bahasa sopan. "Dan sebagai murid, gw bisa lapor ke kepala sekolah tentang sikap loe. Lalu... tahu sendiri, kan?" Seringaian terlihat.

Mai terdiam menatapnya, sebelum menghancurkan rokok dengan tangannya. "Tch."

Atem menghela nafas. Kenapa, sih, kelasnya selalu mendapat guru yang aneh?

Secarik kertas mendarat di mejanya, dia mengambil dan membukanya.

.-.-.

_Atem, maaf gw nggak bisa nanya langsung, gw mau nanya pas waktu istirahat, cuma kayaknya elo lagi ngobrol serius sama Yugi. Gw nggak mau ganggu kalian. Gw cuma bingung, apa elo mau pergi ke pesta dansa sama gw nanti?_

_.-.-.  
_

Atem menghela nafas lagi. Terima? Atau tidak? Seth bilang dia tidak tertarik pada Joey. Masih, Atem merasa kalau mereka berdua cocok. Apa yang harus dia tulis untuk menolaknya? Dia melirik ke lelaki di sampingnya. Yugi terlihat mencoba menahan senyum, atau mungkin tawa. Kenapa, sih, tuh cowok?

Mungkin dia bisa pura-pura sakit? Yeah, itu solusi terbaik.

.-.-.

_Maaf, Joey. Gw belum mutusin mau pergi atau nggak. Kayaknya gw bakal pura-pura sakit. Elo tahu, kan, kalau gw benci banget sama segala macam pesta. Jadi, kenapa nggak ajak Seth saja? Gw yakin dia bakal nerima._

_.-.-.  
_

Dia melempar catatan itu ke meja Joey. Tidak ada balasan apapun, dan itu membuat Atem merasa tidak enak.

Secarik kertas terlihat di mejanya.

.-.-.

_Kasihan, Joey._

_.-.-.  
_

Dia menatap dingin ke arah lelaki di sampingnya.

.-.-.

_Elo ngintip suratnya._

_.-.-.  
_

Yugi terkekeh membaca itu, lupa bahwa guru mereka mengajar di depan kelas.

.-.-.

_Pura-pura sakit? Elo benar-benar nggak kreatif. So, ka__lau gw mau elo jadi pasangan gw, apa elo bakal terima?_

_.-.-.  
_

Alis Atem berkedut.

.-.-.

_Oh, ya? kayaknya gw bakal nolak, secara gw udah bilang Joey kalau gw nggak bakal datang ke pesta. Vampir bodoh._

_.-.-.  
_

Yugi tersenyum, dia lalu menulis.

.-.-.

_Gimana kalau elo bilang __ke mereka bahwa gw ngancem elo? Ngomong-ngomong, gw nggak suka dua kata terakhir. Gw nggak sebodoh yang elo duga, bocah._

_.-.-.  
_

Heh, bocah? Atem menaikkan sebelah alis. Maksudnya? Dia melirik ke arah Yugi. Mengancam? Boleh juga, tuh.

Bel berbunyi lagi menandakan pelajaran telah selesai. Mai keluar kelas, tentu saja setelah memberi macam tugas sebagai oleh-oleh untuk para muridnya yang manis.

Dan semuanya mengerang keras.

Yugi beranjak dari bangkunya, mau berjalan pergi.

"Pegang kata-kata elo. Malam ini." kata Atem tanpa menoleh, sibuk memasukkan bukunya. Yugi mengangkat bahu, dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Atem-chan! Elo nolak tawaran Joey jadi pasangannya?" seru Honda, memasang ekspresi horor. Atem tahu bahwa dia hanya main-main. Honda selalu seperti itu. Beruntungnya, Joey sudah pulang.

"Gw nggak yakin bakal ke pesta atau nggak, jadi gw bilang ke dia supaya dia ngajak orang lain saja. Ada yang salah, Honda?" tanya Atem curiga.

"Ya... nggak, sih." Honda nyengir, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Seth-chan jalan sama Joey."

"Gw tahu. Gw yang nyuruh Joey ngajak Seth." kata Atem. Dalam hati bersyukur Seth pulang duluan, kalau sepupunya itu mendengar mereka membicarakannya, bisa berabe.

"Kedua orang itu bakalan jadi pasangan yang menarik," kata Honda.

Atem tersenyum. "Yeah. Dan gw mencintai mereka berdua." Dia menunjuk Honda. "Elo dan Anzu juga pasangan yang menarik, Honda."

Honda meringis.

"Oke, gw duluan, ya!" seru Atem, mengangkat sebelah tangan, pergi keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Senyum kecil terlihat di bibirnya. Dia tidak sabar menunggu malam ini, kebenaran akan terkuak, semua kebenaran. Dia yakin akan satu hal; Yugi adalah vampir. Dan dia memantapkan pikiran untuk tidak menjauh dari lelaki itu. Malam ini semuanya akan jelas. _Semuanya_.

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Narator : (Background kembang api) WELCOME TO REVIEW'S ROOM! (bows) Jawaban review di bawah ini sekaligus review dari fic "The Story of the Desert Kingdom", karena... entahlah... author tidak mengizinkan.

[Pintu berdebam terbuka, Author membungkuk terengah-engah. Baju acak-acakan, tidak terpakai sempurna. Kancing celana masih buka. Rambut super duper amburadul. Sisanya, tak bisa digambarkan]

Narator : Ara? Author? Udah selesai?

Author : (berjalan ke arah Narator, mencengkeram kerah lehernya. Nada suara dingin penuh aura membunuh) Jelaskan kenapa gw bisa ada di ranjang dengan Atem, telanjang, dan ruangan bau keringat, darah, dan... sesuatu yang lain.

Narator : (menelan ludah) I-i-itu...

Kaiba : (menyela) Gimana kalau elo lihat sendiri rekamannya?

Author : (menatap dingin ke arah Kaiba, sebelum berjalan menghentak-hentak menuju laptop)

Narator : (TvT) 'Kaiba... kau penyelamatku...'

###

**To Messiah Hikari : **Thank you for your review.

Iblis Kira : Dia lagi yang pertama?

Bakura : (memutar bola mata) Yeah... rasanya kayak dia hidup hanya untuk membaca fic.

Kaiba : Biarpun di fic ini gw cewek, gw musti tetap posesif ke dia. (smirk) Karena dia piaraan gw, so back off, you bloody f*cking perverted bitch. (dilempar asbak. Death glare ke arah Narator sambil memegang kepalanya yang bejol gede)

Narator : (super innocent face) Jangan mengumpat pembaca. Dilarang pakai bahasa kasar, karena ada kemungkinan anak kecil juga baca fic ini.

###

**To Sweet lollipop : **Thanx.

Narator : Tidak masalah reviewnya pendek. Author masih menghargainya.

Author : You f*cking shit perverted soul! Bastard! You son of a b*tch! D*ck head! I hate you, Shin!

Semua : (melempar kepala Author dengan memakai barang sekitar)

Kira, Bakura, Kaiba : LANGUAGE, YOU B*TCH!

Narator : (melempar manekineko raksasa ke arah trio keparat) LANGUAGE, LIMP D*CK!

Malaikat Light : (geplak Narator pakai tulangnya Ryuk) DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF READERS, ALL OF YOU!

Sasuke : (sweatdrop) Kayak permainan "Swear and beat up".

Semua : (menatap ke arah Light terkejut, berlumuran darah, ekspresi horor) Light? Kemana aja? Baru kelihatan!

Malaikat Light : (menggerutu) Balik ke fandom DN. Gw ke sini cuma numpang lewat, mau nganterin Sasuke di sana balik ke fandom asalnya karena dia takut nyasar. (dichidori)

Sasuke : (death glare) Siapa yang takut nyasar? Gw bisa balik sendiri. (berjalan ke arah kiri)

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Arah fandom Naruto ke kanan, bego.

Sasuke : (berhenti, sebelum berbalik dengan wajah merah)

###

**To Dika the Reborned Kuriboh : **Thank you.

Kaiba : (Death glare. Telepon di tangan)

Jounochi di telepon : (ngantuk) Halo...?

Kaiba : Hei, apa hubungan lu en Yugi dulu?

Jounochi di telepon : (ngelindur) Eh...?

Kaiba : Apa Yugi en lu dulu pacaran?

Jounochi di telepon : (udah tepar, ngigau dapet makanan, telepon masih nyala) Em... yeah... aku suka... (tangan tanpa sengaja menekan tombol, telepon mati)

Kaiba : (salah paham, menatap horor ke arah telepon, megap-megap)

Semua : (sweatdrop menatap Kaiba yang masih kayak ikan) Kayaknya dia salah paham...

###

**To Death Angel : **Thanx.

Narator : (scoffed) Yeah... sangat sibuk, sampai-sampai kamar bau –piiip-.

Author : (melempar Narator pakai remot) I hear that!

###

**To marianne vessalius :** Arigatou gozaimasu.

Author : (membaca review. Aura gelap bernuansa membunuh menyebar. Melirik ke arah yang lain dengan mata crimson) Siapa yang seenaknya memberitahu umur gw?

Semua : (mundur. Mendorong Kira ke arah Author yang rambutnya perlahan berubah jadi pirang)

Iblis Kira : (OoO)? KALIAN NGGAK SETIA KAWAN!

Author : (menarik kerah Kira, berjalan menuju studio kedap suara)

Iblis Kira : (ToT) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Siiiiiiiing.....!

Narator : (meletakkan sebelah tangan di dada, menunduk berduka. Background lagu "Gugur Bunga") Pengorbananmu tak akan kami sia-siakan.

Malaikat Light : (mengusap air mata buaya dengan sapu tangan) Hik... farewell, my other half.

Sasuke : (sweatdrop)

Bakura : (membaca kelanjutan review) Ini... reviewnya hampir semuanya spoiler.

Semua : (langsung mendekati Bakura) (o.o) Benar... spoiler, nih.

Kaiba : (terbelalak melihat Gin di ambang pintu) Oh, shit. (Ngibrit)

Gin : (mengejar Kaiba dengan tampang iblis)

Bakura : Divisi 3 Gotei-13, Soul Society, kota Seiretei, itu di mana? (menoleh ke arah Light)

Malaikat Light : (tersentak, berkeringat dingin) Jangan tanya aku, tanya Kira. Dia yang berhubungan dengan dunia shinigami.

###

**To Ka Hime Shiseiten : **Terima kasih banyak.

Narator : Maksud dengan kata 'tadinya' itu... Atem senang Kaiba jadi cewek, tapi kesenangannya tidak lama karena diperkosa Shin.

Bakura : Ini juga... sukanya ngomongin bokong orang.

Malaikat Light : (menaikkan sebelah alis) Shin itu siapa?

Narator&Bakura : (menatap aneh ke arah Light) Lu nggak tau?

Malaikat Light : (menggeleng kepala)

Narator : Shin itu BBnya Author.

Malaikat Light : (OoO) Author punya karakter BB?

Narator&Bakura : (mengangguk)

Malaikat Light : Oh, shit! L! (ancang2 mau melabrak L)

Narator : (menarik kerah belakang Light) Tenang. Dia nggak terobsesi sama L.

Malaikat Light : (menghela nafas lega) Terus, sama siapa?

Bakura : (menunjuk ke arah pintu gaya victoria) Intip ke dalam sana dan kau akan tahu.

Malaikat Light : (menaikkan sebelah alis, berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya, dan dengan cepat menutupnya kembali. mata selebar piring. Megap2)

Narator : (nyengir) Kayaknya elo udah melukai mata sucinya.

Bakura : (nyengir lebar)

Sasuke : Partner in crime...

###

**To Satia Vathi : **Terima kasih.

Narator&Bakura : (melambai tangan) Tenang, tenang. Dia sudah puas, kok.

Narator : Dan untuk gambar FemSeth...

Bakura : Author sudah menguploadnya di fb.

###

**To mayumikarinzLoveWorld : **Thank you very much.

Bakura : Wah, wah... dia bilang fic ini keren.

Narator : (grin) Yep, ini bisa meredakan amarah Author. (bows) Terima kasih atas bantuan anda, walau ucapan anda mungkin hanya memuji saja. kami Sangat menghargainya.

###

Narator : Terima kasih telah membaca fic yang amburadul ini. Review anda sangat Author hargai-

PRANG!

[seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang trendi dan bersayap hitam mendarat. Rambut ungunya melambai karena angin]

Narator : (mata lebar) Wha-!

POOF!

[Asap berwarna pink menghilang, memperlihatkan seorang lelaki berpakaian ala pesulap serba putih dari atas sampai bawah. Memakai monocle, cengiran terlihat di bibirnya. Merpati mengelilinginya]

Narator : (menoleh, kaget) Ka-

BRAK!

[Pintu terbuka lebar. Seorang gadis pirang masuk, memakai kimono sampai pertengahan paha berwarna merah dan putih. Dandanan seperti jinny. Rosario emas menempel di baju bagian dada]

Narator : (OoO)

BOOM!

[Asap menghilang. Sesosok pria berpakaian hitam, memakai monocle, terlihat. Cengiran jahil tersungging]

[Seorang wanita berambut jingga pendek masuk. Tato jeruk dengan baling-baling tercetak di lengan atasnya. Membawa semacam tongkat aneh]

Nami : Yo, Bakura! Lama tidak jumpa!

Bakura : (nyengir) Yeah... kapan, ya, terakhir kau mampir... waktu ke Arabasta?

Kaito Kid : (bows) Aku tidak menduga akan bertemu dengan anda, Mr. Lupin.

Lupin : (nyengir, bows) Sama-sama. Aku juga tidak menduga akan bertemu pencuri glamor yang sama seperti aku.

Jeanne : (mata melebar melihat lukisan di sudut dinding) Itu dia! Ada iblis di lukisan itu! (siap2 mau mengambil lukisan)

Dark : (menggaet pinggang Jeanne. Berbisik dengan suara yang husky) Maaf, lady. Tapi itu juga lukisan keluarga Hikari, so... (membuka sayap, terbang meraih lukisan) Lukisan ini milikku!

Narator : (XoX)? KENAPA SEMUA PENCURI ADA DI SINI?

Para pencuri : (tidak mempedulikan Narator. Asyik melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing)

Narator : (T-T)

...

....

......

With a lot script and heist,

#

Narator dan Asosiasi Pencuri.


	5. Chapter 04: Truth

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Membosankan. OOC. FemAtem&Seth.**_

* * *

**AUGUST 2019**

**TRUTH**

* * *

Atem berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya, mulutnya sibuk menggumamkan sesuatu bagaikan mantera. Dia berhenti, berdiri sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, namun hal itu justru tidak membuatnya tenang, sehingga dia kembali berjalan melingkar.

Dia merasa tegang malam ini. Yugi akan datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Masalahnya, dia tidak tahu jam berapa dan _dengan cara apa_ lelaki itu datang. Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Yugi memutuskan untuk masuk dengan _cara manusia_? Bisa-bisa dia akan dikubur hidup-hidup oleh orangtuanya jika mereka tahu dia mengundang lelaki selain Joey. Terlebih lagi, lelaki yang dia undang itu adalah vampir. Mereka pasti akan mencabik-cabiknya dan mengumpaninya pada para piranha piaraan kakaknya.

Tunggu, mereka tidak akan tahu jika dia tutup mulut. Santai.

Pikirannya kembali mengarah pada Yugi. Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh, apa lelaki itu berniat membuatnya menunggu sampai tengah malam? Nggak berperasaan banget. Dia tetap melanjutkan _kegiatan_ yang sama sekali tidak mutu, merasa tegang dan gugup di saat yang sama.

_Malam ini_, mereka sepakat menetapkan kapan. Tetapi, jam berapa tepatnya? Atem mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Hey." Terdengar suara dari belakang Atem.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!" jerit Atem, melompat kaget. Dia berbalik, mendapati Yugi berdiri santai di sana. Mata gadis itu lebar. "Kapan lu..."

"Beberapa detik lalu." Yugi memotong ucapan Atem.

Atem mendelik kesal ke arahnya. "Lu sadar kalau lu udah ngebuat gw nunggu selama berjam-jam."

Yugi terkekeh, membuat gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

"Itu nggak lucu." tukas Atem, dia duduk di sofa kamarnya, menunjuk sofa di sebelahnya. "Duduk."

Yugi berjalan mendekatinya, dan duduk di sofa yang ditunjuk.

Atem menyilangkan kakinya. "Sekarang, ceritakan."

"Ceritakan apa?" tanya Yugi – sok – polos.

"Apa lu bener-bener... kau-tahu-apa?" tanya Atem, tidak sanggup mengatakan kata 'vampir'.

Yugi menyeringai, memperlihatkan taring putih yang tajam. "Apa gw musti ngejawab itu?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Cuma pengen yakin aja." Sebenarnya dia berharap Yugi hanya bercanda mengenai identitasnya, tapi... tentu saja itu mustahil.

"Elo nggak takut?" tanya Yugi, setelah keheningan panjang terjadi di antara mereka.

Atem memutar bola matanya. "Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus," katanya sarkastik. "Ngapain juga gw ngundang lu ke rumah gw kalau takut? Gw bisa langsung kabur abis tahu lu ini apa, tapi gw nggak melakukan itu." Dia menatap Yugi dalam-dalam. "Gw nggak takut sama elo." lanjutnya tenang.

"Poin diterima." kata Yugi, nada suara gelap.

'_Sikapnya aneh malam ini'_, batin Atem. Dia berpikir Yugi senang mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang tidak takut padanya. Tapi...

"Hei, Mutou-san. Kenapa lu ada di sini kemarin?" tanya Atem, pandangan menyelidik.

Yugi bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Hm... itu... gw nggak bisa bilang."

Dahi Atem berkedut. "Geez. Kok, gitu, sih. Lu bilang bakal ceritain semuanya!"

Yugi menghela nafas. "Jawab pertanyaan gw dulu. Mimpi apa yang elo alami itu?"

Atem terdiam bertopang dagu, helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Dia sudah menduga bahwa Yugi akan menanyakan itu, tapi dia tidak siap untuk menceritakan kepadanya. Dia takut melukai perasaan Yugi, atau malah membuat lelaki itu marah, apalagi jika hal itu membuat Yugi tidak mau bicara padanya lagi. Dia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi temannya, dan tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. walau begitu, jika dia menolak untuk bicara, Yugi pasti akan membuatnya bicara.

Okelah... _here goes nothing_.

"Lu ingat gambar yang gw buat? Gw selama ini selalu mimpiin itu lagi dan lagi, membuat gw penasaran. Gw selalu bertanya-tanya. Siapa cowok itu? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana sendirian? Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan sampai-sampai gw nggak bisa nyebutin semuanya. Gw ingin bertemu dengan cowok itu. Gw ingin lebih mengenalnya, menjadi temannya, selalu ada untuk menghiburnya, jadi dia nggak bakal sendiri lagi. Terus, elo datang. Awalnya gw kaget, elo dan cowok itu mirip banget. Jadi, gw tertarik sama elo. Gw ingin tau apa hubungan elo sama cowok yang ada di mimpi gw. Apa kalian berdua itu orang yang sama atau bukan? Itu mimpi yang pertama. Dan mimpi yang lainnya..." Atem berhenti sesaat untuk melihat reaksi lelaki itu. Yugi terlihat tertarik, membuat Atem merasa dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Gadis itu menelan ludah, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menceritakan kepada Yugi mengenai mimpi berdarah itu. "...adalah mimpi buruk... tentang elo. Sebagai vampir. Yang membantai seluruh keluarga gw." Dia menunduk. "Maaf," ucapnya, begitu melihat pandangan terluka dari mata violet Yugi. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan mimpi tentang Yugi menghisap darahnya. Karena dia tahu, Yugi akan semakin teerluka jika dia menceritakannya.

"Jadi, elo tahu gw ini vampir, dari mimpi?" tanya Yugi, setelah kesunyian yang panjang.

Atem mengangguk. Sekarang, dia pikir-pikir lagi, kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah vampir? Itu tidak logis dan juga tidak nyata. Dia melihat ekspresi Yugi. Lelaki itu terlihat tenang dan senang.

"Oke, sekarang jawab pertanyaan gw. Kenapa elo ada di atap tetangga gw kemarin?" tanya Atem, dengan nada memerintah.

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Tidak masalah. Pagi masih lama."

Yugi menghela nafas. "Gw musti bilang satu hal dulu. Mimpi buruk elo itu bisa menjadi kenyataan. Gw bisa ngebunuh elo dengan mudah, kapanpun."

Atem mengangkat sebelah alis. "Gw tahu elo nggak bakal ngelakuin itu." kata Atem, dengan ekspresi 'ke-nya-taan-nya'. Dia memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, tetapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia bisa mempercayai lelaki disampingnya..

"Gw kadang-kadang susah mengendalikan diri untuk tidak membunuh manusia, dan mungkin saja elo yang bakal jadi korbannya." ujar Yugi lembut.

"Gw yakin elo bisa menahan diri."

Yugi mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa, sih, elo segitunya percaya sama gw?" tanyanya bingung.

Atem menghela nafas. "Yugi Mutou," mulainya, "elo bisa ngebunuh gw kapanpun, waktu gw sendiri bareng elo, dan elo nggak melakukannya. Elo bahkan bisa ngebunuh gw sekarang, tapi elo _memutuskan _nggak melakukannya."

Yugi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Atem.

"Kembali ke pertanyaan." perintah Atem.

Yugi merasa ragu. "Itu... gw mengawasi elo. Gw terima, elo menarik. Gw penasaran sejak gw pertama ngelihat elo, dan juga gambar itu." Dia berhenti sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan. "Gw harus buat yakin keberadaan kami tersembunyi, atau... gw harus... ngebunuh elo." Dia terlihat enggan untuk mengatakan kata terakhir itu.

Dalam hati Atem tertawa sarkastik. Haha, disinilah dia, duduk santai malam-malam di kamar dengan lelaki yang berniat membunuhnya jika dia bermulut ember.

"Jangan khawatir, gw nggak bakal ngebunuh elo," tambah Yugi dengan cepat. Dia khawatir dia membuat Atem takut dengan kata 'membunuh'.

Atem mengangkat bahunya. "Gw nggak khawatir." Dia baru mau bertanya lagi ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Kedua matanya lebar, dan dia mengerang jengkel.

"Cepat sembunyi." bisiknya, sementara dia membuka klosetnya, menyuruh lelaki itu bersembunyi di dalamnya. "Cepat, Mutou-san! Nggak ada waktu masang ekspresi aneh kayak gitu! Jangan bilang elo takut gelap, atau takut nggak bisa nafas di tempat sempit tanpa ventilasi?"

Yugi terkekeh sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam kloset. Sebelum Atem menutup pintunya, dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu. "Gw sembunyi dalam kegelapan selama bertahun-tahun, dan elo lupa kalau gw nggak perlu bernafas."

Pipi Atem merona. Yeah... itu konyol. Dia lupa tentang hal kecil itu. Dia menutup pintu kloset, dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamarnya. Lelaki berambut putih panjang dengan mata abu-abu, berdiri di sana, tersenyum kepadanya. Kedua mata Atem melebar, dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kak Ryo! Kapan pulangnya? Kok, nggak bilang-bilang!" seru Atem, setelah melepaskan pelukan.

Ryo menepuk kepala Atem dengan lembut, cengiran di bibirnya. "Nggak bakal jadi kejutan kalau bilang, kan?" Dia melihat Atem dengan seksama. "Wow, adik kecilku yang dulu berdada rata, beberapa bulan nggak ketemu saja sudah kelihatan dewasa!" godanya.

Atem berkedut mendengar kata 'berdada rata'. "Dadaku nggak rata, Akefia." Atem melancarkan death glare ke arah kakaknya.

Cengiran Ryo justru semakin lebar, dia lalu memeluk Atem, sister complex mode ON, ikon love melayang di atas kepalanya. "Wah... sudah lama nggak denger nama panggilan itu. Kangen, deh."

Atem berusaha mendorong kakaknya. "Lepasin, pedo! Aku ogah digerayangi sama kakak!"

Ryo melepaskan pelukannya. "Kamu sudah mau tidur?" tanyanya, melihat kamar Atem yang gelap.

"Nggak- ah! maksudku, iya! Aku sudah benar-benar ngantuk. Nggak apa-apa, kan, kalau ngobrolnya besok aja?" kata Atem cepat, hampir lupa bahwa seorang lelaki yang mirip dengannya bersembunyi dalam klosetnya.

Ryo mengangkat alis curiga, tapi mengangguk, dia pergi setelah mencium dahi Atem dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya. Atem masuk kembali ke kamar, menuju klosetnya. Rasa terkejut menyergap ketika melihat Yugi sudah tidak ada di dalam kloset. Keringat dingin mengalir, dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan panik. Kemana dia? Masa dia sudah pergi?

"Wah, wah, itu reaksi yang diluar dugaan." Suara yang lembut terdengar dari belakang. Atem langsung tersentak berbalik.

"Mutou-san! Jangan ngagetin gw terus! Gimana kalau gw kena serangan jantung!" sahutnya kaget, memegang dada kirinya. Ups... semoga Yugi menganggap kata-kata yang terakhir sebagai candaan. Dia tidak ingin siapapun tahu mengenai keadaan tubuhnya. "Gimana elo bisa keluar dengan cepat?" tanyanya bingung.

"Pintu bukan masalah buat gw. Ras kami jauh dari normal. Kecepatan, indra pendengaran, penciuman, juga penglihatan kami seribu kali lebih baik dibanding manusia normal." Yugi menjelaskan.

Atem menatapnya takjub. "Wow, hebat. Coba kalau gw punya kelebihan itu, gw bisa juara olimpiade balap lari." Dia menepuk bahu Yugi. "Ngomong-ngomong, maaf udah ngebuat elo sembunyi di dalam kloset." Dalam hati dia merasa takut, mimpi buruk tentang Yugi membunuh Ryo kembali terbayang di pikirannya. Keraguan kembali menyergapnya. Yugi tidak akan membunuh Ryo, kan?

"Nggak apa-apa. Tapi..." Cengiran terlihat di wajah Yugi. "Gw nggak pernah menduga elo pakai daleman gambar peri. Kekanak-kanakan banget."

Wajah Atem langsung merah padam. "Mutou-san!" bentaknya malu. Dia mencoba memelankan suaranya, tidak ingin membangunkan semua orang. Beraninya Yugi melihat dalemannya! Dia tidak bisa percaya berada satu kamar dengan vampir mesum!

Yugi mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Hei, hei. Salah elo sendiri laci tempat daleman nggak ditutup."

Ucapan Yugi ini membuat wajah Atem semakin merah.

Ekspresi Yugi melembut. "Elo harus tidur."

Atem melirik jam, sudah hampir tengah malam. Dia menguap, baru menyadari rasa kantuk. Waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu ketika dia bersama lelaki itu.

"Tapi, gw masih ingin ngobrol sama elo." kata Atem.

Yugi mengelus sejumput rambut Atem, sebelum menelusupkannya ke belakang telinga gadis itu. "Kita masih punya besok."

Sentuhan Yugi yang lembut membuat Atem semakin mengantuk. "Tapi, elo pasti bakal nyuekin gw."

"Nggak bakal."

"Janji?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, tidak. Atau yeah, iya?"

Yugi menghela nafas kalah. "Gw janji..." erangnya, keengganan terdengar dalam suaranya.

Atem tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban Yugi. Dia merasa seperti ibu yang mengomeli anaknya. Dia tertawa kecil.

Yugi menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. "Sekarang, tidur."

Atem melenggang menuju ranjangnya, sembari mengatakan, "Ya, ibu...". Membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari lelaki itu.

Atem berhenti melangkah. "Elo bakal pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ya, iyalah. Masa, ya, iya dong." jawab Yugi sarkastik.

Kekecewaan terasa di hati Atem. "Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok." katanya, setengah hati. Dia berharap Yugi tinggal lebih lama, setidaknya sampai dia tidur. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yugi, menyadari perubahan ekspresi Atem.

Atem tersenyum. "Nggak ada." dia berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Yugi tetap di sisinya?

Yugi tersenyum lembut. Dia mengelus pipi gadis di hadapannya dengan jemarinya yang dingin. Atem bisa merasakan jari-jari dingin lelaki itu, terlalu dingin untuk manusia biasa, seperti gumpalan es. Wajahnya langsung merah ketika mimpi tentang Yugi menciumnya kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Dia tahu bahwa dia akan menghancurkan suasana, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. "Pulangnya gimana?" tanyanya, merasa konyol. Apa boleh buat, dia harus yakin bahwa Yugi tidak lewat pintu depan, bisa mati dia kalau begitu.

"Lompat dan lari kayak maling, mungkin?" kata Yugi, dengan nada mengejek.

Atem masuk ke dalam selimut. "Yah... kalau begitu hati-hati, jangan sampai kepergok polisi." Atem memutar bola matanya. "Oh, iya. Tentang tawaran elo itu..."

"Ya?"

"Gw bakal pergi ke dansa sekolah bareng elo." Atem menguap. "Gw sudah netapin pikiran gw. Benar-benar, deh. Pesta dansa itu bakalan jadi pesta dansa paling aneh yang pernah gw alami. Secara, pasangan gw vampir."

"Elo yakin? Joey gimana?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

Atem mengibaskan tangannya cuek. "Nah, gw bakal bilang kalau gw tiba-tiba tertarik, atau mungkin gw bilang kalau elo nyulik dan ngancem gw." Dia memasang pose ala Conan, tampang serius.

Seringai licik terlihat di bibir Yugi. "Gw lebih milih yang bagian 'menculik'."

Gadis itu memasang ekspresi aneh. "Hei, hei... gw cuma bercanda, Mutou-san. Gw bakal bilang... entahlah, gimana nanti saja." Dia masih belum memikirkan alasan apapun. Mungkin dia harus merahasiakan hal ini sampai hari H.

Yugi mengangkat bahu. "Cocok, deh." Dia mengelus dahi Atem, membuat mata Atem menutup. "Gw musti pergi sekarang. Met tidur, _fairy_." Yugi menyeringai ketika mengatakan kata terakhir. Sebelum Atem bisa membentaknya, dia menghilang. Bukan benar-benar menghilang, hanya bergerak terlalu cepat sehingga mata manusia biasa tidak bisa mengikutinya.

Atem terdiam lama, sebelum menepuk dahinya dengan keras. "Ya, ampun! Gw lupa tanya hubungan dia sama Joey! Aaaah... bego ametan, sih, gw ini!" omelnya pada diri sendiri.

Dia menghela nafas. Dia ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Yugi. Dia ingin lebih mengenalnya. Ingin menjadi sahabatnya. Dia ingin menemaninya sebelum waktunya tiba. Tangannya mencengkeram dada kirinya, ekspresi pahit terlihat di wajahnya. Baru kali ini dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan seperti ini. Perasaan apa sebenarnya ini?

Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya bergerak, membuatnya berbaring menyamping. Sekarang dia menjadi tidak sabar menunggu pesta dansa tiba. Bagaimana rasanya pergi ke pesta dansa dengan vampir sebagai pasangan? Itu kejadian langka. Dia menyeringai atas pemikiran itu.

Sepertinya akan menarik.

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Kaito Kid : (menjentikkan jari, ledakan asap dan merpati keluar)

Narator : WELCOME AGAIN TO REVIEW'S ROOM! (bows) Sekarang, karena tokoh yang biasanya sedang sibuk – sibuk ngehajar, sibuk jadi korban, sibuk dikejar-kejar, sibuk megap-megap, dsb – kali ini kita ditemani beberapa bintang tamu dari fandom-fandom lain yang merupakan anggota asosiasi pencuri! (mengibaskan tangan) DAN INILAH MEREKA! (menunjuk ke arah Kid) Pertama, seorang pesulap berbaju serba putih yang disebut-sebut pencuri bulan purnama! Pencuri yang hanya mengincar permata! MARI KITA SAMBUT, KAITO KID!

Kaito Kid : (bows like a gentleman) Konbawa, Ladies and gentlemans!

Narator : Di sebelahnya merupakan pencuri yang menjadi inspirasi Kaito Kid, pencuri Perancis yang glamor, disebut-sebut sebagai saingan Sherlock Holmes yang terkenal, LUPIN!

Lupin : (bows, mengangkat topinya, cengiran di wajahnya) Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs.

Narator : Berikutnya, seorang navigator wanita yang menjadi kru pertama di kapal Going Merry dan Thousand Sunny milik Kapten Monkey D Luffy! Terkenal dengan sebutan Kucing Pencuri! Mari kita sambut, NAMI!

Nami : (tersenyum, melambai ke arah pembaca) Halo!

Narator : Lalu, seorang pencuri wanita lain, reinkarnasi dari Jeanne D'Arc. Titisan Dewa dengan tugas menyegel iblis dalam barang seni! JEANNE!

Jeanne : (Melambai ceria) Halo, semuanya.

Narator : Dan terakhir, pencuri bayangan bersayap hitam yang berkharisma! Catatan pencuriannya tidak pernah ada yang gagal! Kuulangi, TIDAK ADA YANG GAGAL SATUPUN! Pencuri yang telah ada selama 300 tahun! Kita sambut, DARK MOUSY!

Dark : (Nyengir, jarinya membentuk tanda 'peace'. Dibelakangnya, para pencuri lain menatap tajam ke arahnya karena iri) HELLO, BEAUTIFUL LADIES!

Narator : (menaikkan sebelah alis) Kok, cuma para cewek yang disapa?

Dark : Karena cewek itu harta dunia.

Narator : (bergumam) Nggak nyambung. (menghadap pembaca) Nah, sekarang-

Bakura : Tunggu! Kok, gw nggak disebut?

Narator : Karena emang nggak perlu! (bergumam, menghiraukan Bakura yang pundung di belakang) Dasar. (tersenyum ke arah pembaca) Ah... di bawah ini adalah jawaban review anda!

###

**To Satia Vathi :**

Kaito Kid : (mencium punggung tangan Sathia, tersenyum) Terima kasih atas review anda, Ojo-sama.

Narator : (memutar bola mata) Mulai lagi. Dasar cowok, sukanya ngerayu cewek. (membaca review) Oh... untuk keadaan Atem... (membuka pintu gaya victoria) Kenapa nggak lihat sendiri saja?

###

**To Ka Hime Shiseiten :**

Dark : (memegang dagu Ka. Smirk) Sebagai tanda terima kasih, (mendekatkan wajahnya) bagaimana jika kuberi satu ciuman manis? (jarak antara wajah tinggal sesenti)

Narator : (mendorong Dark) Sudah, cukup! Jangan sekuhara pereview!

Dark : (cemberut)

###

**To Sweet Lollipop :**

Lupin : (bows like gentleman) Bonjour, mesdame.

Narator : (menghela nafas) Setidaknya ada pencuri yang normal.

Lupin ; (mencium punggung tangan Sweet Lollipop, memberi bunga mawar) Bagaimana jika kita kencan besok, nona manis?

Narator : (menepuk dahi)

###

**To Death Angel :**

Jeanne&Nami : Thanx sudah mereview!

Narator : (tersenyum menerawang) Aaaah... akhirnya ada yang normal. (membaca review) Syukur si Kaiba sekarang lagi nggak ada. kalau ada, kamu sudah dibantai sama dia gara-gara kamu nyebut dia si tampang WC, Angie.

###

**To ****marianne vessalius :**

Narator : (bows) Thanx a lot for your review.

Bakura : Berisik. Cuma karena gw nggak tau, lu bisa ngebesar-besarin masalah!

Narator : (menjitak Bakura) Diem lu! Jangan kasar ke pembaca!

Dark, Kid, Lupin : (host-style) Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan dia. Maklum panasnya gurun sudah mengeringkan otaknya.

Bakura : HEI!

###

**To ****Messiah Hikari :**

Narator : (mundur) Dia marah...

Bakura : (menelan ludah) Bener, dia marah...

Nami : Kenapa, sih?

Jeanne : (menutup mata cuek) Itu... Messiah-san selalu menjadi pereview pertama fic ini, dan lalu di chapter sebelumnya Bakura bilang bahwa hidup Messiah-san hanya untuk baca fic gara-gara hal itu.

Nami : (tertawa gugup) Haha... Bakura benar-benar pintar membuat musuh tak terduga.

Kaito Kid : Terima kasih atas review anda. (bows) Bagaimana jika anda redakan amarah anda dan memaafkan dia, (mencium punggung tangan Messiah, senyum berkharisma) beautiful lady?

###

**To Ulquiorra Si Manusia Kelelawar :**

Narator : Wah... ada orang baru. (confetti dimana-mana) Thank you for your review, and welcome to Author's crazy world!

Bakura : Pen-name orang ini ngingetin gw sama judul film nggak mutu.

Narator : (jitak Bakura) Jangan kasar sama mangs- eh! konsumen baru!

Dark : (melirik Narator) Mangsa? Lu tadi mau bilang 'mangsa'?

Narator : (bekep Dark) Ah... kalau mau melihat Atem memakai gaun dan berdansa dengan Yugi, Author bisa menggambarnya. Anda bisa memberitahu fb anda, dan Author akan mentag gambar itu, jika anda tidak keberatan.

Jeanne : Kau ini, ngumbar fb orang.

Narator : (shrugged) Yah... sudah terlanjur banyak yang tahu.

###

**To un-sane bloody eater : **

Narator : Haha... pendatang baru. (bows) Terima kasih atas review anda.

Bakura : Mimpinya aneh...

Dark : Yep, aneh baget.

###

**To ketsueki kira :**

Lupin dan Dark : (takjub) Banyak, ya, yang namanya 'Kira'.

Nami : (memeriksa kuku) Begitulah. Nama pasaran, kayak namanya Author, O- (dibekep Narator)

Narator : Jangan beritahu namanya! Jangan! Chastity bakalan ngebantai kita kalau tahu para pembaca tahu namanya!

*sayup-sayup terdengar keributan Narator, dkk.*

Kaito Kid : (bows) Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

###

Narator : (bows with Kid and Lupin) Terima kasih telah repot-repot membaca fic yang amburadul dan tidak seru ini, ditambah lagi mereview. Saya yakin Author sangat menghargai review anda.

Dark : (Host smile) French kiss dari 3 pencuri hot untuk tiga pereview pertama!

Narator, Nami, Jeanne : (geplak Dark) Pervert!

Lupin : (menggosok-gosok dagu) Hm... aku tidak keberatan. (nyengir ke arah Kid)

Kaito Kid : (balas nyengir)

Narator : (death glare)

Para pencuri : (bows together) Please review if don't mind! (background merpati + confetti + pink smoke + kembang api)

...

...

...

With a lot script and heist,

#

Narator dan Asosiasi Pencuri.


	6. Chapter 05: Halloween Dance part1

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine and I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**OOC. Tidak nyambung. Genderswitch. Tidak seru.

* * *

**_

**OCTOBER 2019**

**HALLOWEEN DANCE**

**Part.1

* * *

**

Atem terdiam menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin, dan merengut. Ini tidak seperti dirinya, karena ini bukanlah style-nya. Dia melepas gaun yang dia pakai, melemparnya ke tumpukan gaun di sofa, sebelum mengambil pakaian lain dari lemari.

'_Inilah kenapa aku nggak mau datang ke pesta dansa.'_ Dia menghela nafas. _'Terlalu merepotkan.'_ batinnya sembari mengenakan terusan panjang sederhana berwarna hitam. _'Sudah begitu temanya kali ini halloween lagi.' _Dia menatap bayangannya di cermin, dan mengangguk. _'Kuputuskan jadi itu saja.'_

Dia mengambil aksesori hadiah dari kakaknya. Mengikat kain berwarna emas di pinggangnya – seperti mengikat obi, dan memasang aksesori-aksesori lainnya. Kakaknya – yang seorang arkeologi – baru pulang dari penggalian di Mesir, dia membuat duplikat perhiasan-perhiasan yang dikenakan pharaoh pada zaman mesir kuno, dan menjadikannya oleh-oleh karena dia menganggap bahwa itu cocok untuk Atem.

Dan itulah penampilan Atem sekarang.

Seorang pharaoh yang transvestite.

Rasanya dia ingin tertawa walau tidak ada rasa humor di dalamnya.

Dia mengamati lagi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Anting-anting kuningan dengan bentuk seperti sayap burung elang menggantung di telinganya, gelang-gelang bergemerincing di tangannya. Dia mengambil mahkota emas – walau bukan benar-benar terbuat dari emas – dan mengenakannya di dahinya.

Matanya menyipit melihat ukiran mata udjat di tengah mahkota di dahinya. Rasanya dia pernah melihatnya entah di mana. Dia tersentak ketika teringat sesuatu, dan langsung berlari menuju laci di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ya, dia pernah melihat ukiran itu. Sebelum pamannya meninggal, beliau memberikan sebuah kalung kepadanya. Kalung dengan liontin piramida terbalik yang terbuat dari emas murni, yang dia sembunyikan karena dia tidak ingin kalung tersebut direbut ibunya. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, di liontinnya juga terukir bentuk yang sama seperti ukiran di mahkotanya.

Dia menemukan kalungnya, dan tersenyum ketika mengetahui ingatannya tidak salah.

Akhirnya dia mendapat kesempatan untuk memakai kalung ini tanpa harus khawatir ibunya akan merebutnya. Pasti ibunya akan mengira bahwa kalung ini juga palsu sama seperti aksesori lainnya yang saat ini dia pakai.

Dia mengenakan kalung itu, dan memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi, sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ke lantai bawah.

Atem berhenti, terdiam, ketika melihat Ryo dan pacarnya, Isis Ishtar, duduk di sofa ruang tamu. _'Oh, sial,_' umpatnya dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin Ryo bertemu dengan Yugi, pasti kakaknya itu akan langsung overprotective. Atem memutar bola matanya, _'Bagus. Apa tidak ada hal yang lebih bagus dari ini?'_

Ryo menoleh ke arahnya, matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga ketika melihat penampilan adiknya.

Atem mengerutkan alis, merasa sebal. "Apa?"

Lelaki berambut putih itu langsung berlari mengambil kamera, sebelum memotret Atem dari berbagai sisi. "Bagus! Bagus banget! Akhirnya kakak dapat foto pharaoh!"

"Kakak!" teriak Atem dengan wajah merah. Dia berusaha merebut kamera, tetapi kakaknya sangat lihai mengelak.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" seru kakaknya, sembari memasukkan memory-card kamera ke dalam kantong, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ha?" tanya Atem bingung, tangannya dengan geram mencengkeram erat kamera yang kosong.

Isis menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lho? Tadi aku tanya pada Joey-san, dan dia bilang kalau dia tidak berangkat bareng kamu. Aku pikir kau ingin berangkat dengan kami."

Atem melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak. Aku berangkat dengan temanku, tapi itu bukan Joey." Dia tertawa gugup. "Kalian bisa pergi duluan. Temanku sebentar lagi datang."

Seorang pembantu datang menghampiri mereka. "Maaf mengganggu, Nona Atem. Ada seorang lelaki yang mengaku teman anda di luar. Haruskah saya biarkan mereka masuk?" tanyanya.

Dalam hati Atem menepuk dahinya sendiri. _'Brengsek... Mutou-san. Timingmu selalu buruk.'_ Dia tersenyum pada pembantu di hadapannya. "Ya, biarkan dia masuk."

Sementara pembantu pergi, Ryo memberikan tatapan kepada Atem yang kemudian membalas dengan melirik tajam ke arah kakaknya. "Jangan bikin rusuh." desis gadis itu, membuat kakaknya itu menaikkan sebelah alis.

Pembantu itu menghampiri mereka lagi, kali ini diikuti seorang lelaki remaja yang sangat Atem kenal. Atem terdiam menatap penampilan lelaki itu. Jubah hitam membalut tubuh yang mengenakan pakaian resmi victoria, rantai berwarna emas dengan liontin simbol menempel di jubah seperti pin. Garis-garis merah berbentuk ombak kecil menghiasi pinggiran jubah bagai ornamen.

Vampir cosplay jadi vampir.

"Hei." Atem membuka mulutnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Yugi terkekeh melihat ekspresi Atem yang seakan mengatakan 'what the heck?'.

"Jadi, kau teman kencan adikku?" Suara laki-laki terdengar, Yugi menoleh ke arah Ryo yang memberi tatapan menyelidik. "Siapa namamu? Berapa umurmu? Bagaimana kau mengenal adikku? Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Dengan apa kau akan membawanya ke pesta dansa?" lanjut Ryo, 'menyerang' Yugi dengan pertanyaan yang cepat dan penuh interogasi.

"Kakak..." desis Atem geram, memijat-mijat dahinya sendiri.

Yugi tersenyum sopan. "Ya, saya teman kencan adik anda. Anda kakaknya Atem-san, kan? Nama saya Yugi Mutou. Saya tujuhbelas tahun. Atem-san teman sekelas sekaligus teman baik saya. Dan saya akan mengantarnya dengan menggunakan mobil." Yugi menjawab dengan sopan dan lancar.

Ha? Tujuhbelas? Atem mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi. Dasar kakek-kakek pembohong licik, umur sudah tua bangka malah ngaku masih remaja bujang.

Atem menoleh ke arah sampingnya, dan sweatdrop melihat Isis yang terpukau dengan sikap 'gentleman' Yugi. _'Ini bener-bener jadi kasus serius...'_ batin Atem, menyeringai gelap.

"Ok, sepertinya kau orang yang bermartabat." Pertanyaan Ryo berikutnya membuat Atem tersentak kembali ke kenyataan. "Apa kau menyukai adikku?"

Atem berkedut mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu, urat mencuat di dahinya. "Kakak..." desisnya kesal, jemarinya bergemeretak seakan siap mencabik-cabik tubuh Ryo – kalau punya cakar.

Senyum Yugi tidak berubah, kedua matanya menatap tertarik ke arah Atem yang dipenuhi aura gelap. "Ya. Saya sangat menyukai adik anda. Dia gadis yang paling cantik yang pernah saya temui."

Apa?

Atem mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yugi dengan matanya yang lebar. Yugi membalas tatapannya dengan senyum seduktif, membuat pipi gadis itu sedikit – ulangi, SEDIKIT – merona. Atem langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Ryo mendengus puas. "Ok, kau mendapat izinku." Dia mencengkeram kerah Yugi, dan menariknya mendekat ke arahnya. "Tapi ingat, jika kau melukai adikku, aku akan membunuhmu." desisnya mengancam, melihat ekspresi Yugi yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Dia melepaskan cengkeraman, dan menggaet bahu Isis. "Kami duluan. Selamat bersenang-senang, kalian berdua!" seru Ryo, berjalan ke arah pintu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Atem menghela nafas lega, wajahnya kembali normal. "Terutama kau, Atem! Malam ini bulan purnama, kau harus berhati-hati! Pasanganmu bakal jadi serigala!" seru Ryo dari luar.

Wajah Atem meledak semerah tomat. "KAKAK!" teriaknya malu.

Yugi berusaha menahan tawa, tapi tidak berhasil. Atem melirik tajam penuh aura membunuh ke arahnya, membuat lelaki itu langsung berhenti tertawa dan memberikan ekspresi – sok – polos.

"Apa?" tanya Yugi, membuat Atem memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa." dengus Atem, berjalan ke arah pintu. Yugi berjalan di belakangnya, menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawa yang sudah gatal ingin keluar.

* * *

Atem menatap dekorasi yang menghiasi aula sekolahnya. _'Ini hal baru...'_ Atem mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aula sekolah yang kosong kini seperti sebuah diskotik bertemakan kastil berhantu. Baru kali ini dia melihat pesta dansa diadakan dengan kesan kasual seperti ini, biasanya selalu resmi, apapun tema yang diangkat.

Dia bisa mendengar musik dance dari dalam gedung, dan menggelengkan kepala puas. Seth benar-benar merombak tradisi. Atem ingat bahwa sepupunya itu menginginkan hal berbeda untuk pesta dansa karena bosan, gadis yang dingin itu mengatakan niatnya keras-keras, membuat satu kelas langsung heboh memberi usulan.

Atem tertawa kecil, sepertinya Seth akan dipilih menjadi ketua osis lagi tahun ini.

"Kenapa ketawa-ketawa sendiri kayak orang gila gitu?" Suara feminin yang dingin terdengar. Atem menoleh, mendapati orang yang sedang dipikirkan menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Hei, Seth." sapa Atem. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis ketika melihat penampilan sepupunya yang hanya memakai kaus lengan panjang dengan leher V berwarna hitam, jeans pendek hitam, mantel kulit berwarna hitam, dan boots high-heels hitam. Aksesori yang digunakan hanya wristband dan kalung rantai berliontin salib. "Elo nggak ikutan cosplay?"

"Gw juga cosplay, kok." kata Seth kalem, sambil mengangkat buku hitam bertuliskan 'DEATH NOTE', lalu memasukkannya lagi ke tas rantai yang menggantung di pinggulnya.

Atem sweatdrop. "Shinigami..." gumamnya. "Cocok..."

"Katanya elo nggak bakal dateng." kata Seth, mengangkat alisnya.

Atem menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sambil ketawa nervous. "Tadinya. Tapi, gw berubah pikiran." Dia lalu tolah-toleh mencari. "Mana Joey? Lu dateng bareng dia, kan?"

Seth menggerakkan bahunya, sama sekali tidak peduli. "Dia bilang mau ketemu seseorang terus langsung pergi. Minta gw tunggu dia di sini." Dia lalu bergumam gelap. "Seenaknya aja minta gw nungguin dia. Awas aja nanti, gw bakal ngeperbudak dia abis-abisan di pesta ini." Tawa gelap nan psiko terdengar, membuat Atem melangkah mundur ngeri.

Atem tertawa gugup. _'Turut berduka cita buat elo, Joey...'_ batinnya.

"Elo sendiri?" Seth menatap bosan ke arahnya. "Mana pasangan elo?"

"Eh? Dia-"

"Maaf, lama nunggu." Suara Yugi terdengar. Atem berbalik, dan tersenyum ke arah lelaki itu.

"Nggak masalah." Dia baru mau mengatakan sesuatu yang lain ketika sebuah pistol berornamen teracung ke arah Yugi.

Atem menoleh, melihat sepupunya yang mengacungkan pistol dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa yang-"

"Vampir." Mata Atem melebar mendengar desisan Seth. Apa...? Bagaimana sepupunya itu bisa tahu?

Ekspresi Yugi tidak berubah melihat pistol yang teracung padanya, dia perlahan mengangkat tangannya, memegang moncong pistol. Dia berjalan mendekat dan membungkuk sedikit, membuat jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Seth sangat dekat. Seringaian tersungging di bibirnya, memperlihatkan taring putih yang tajam, lidahnya menjilat bibir seakan melihat sesuatu yang lezat.

"Elo..." mulai Yugi. Atem merasa was-was melihat kedua temannya itu. "...bener-bener menghayati peran elo, hunter?"

Atem menatap terpaku mendengar ucapan Yugi.

Seth menyeringai, dia menarik kembali pistol dan memasukkannya ke kantong bagian dalam mantel. "Elo juga. Taring elo itu bener-bener kelihatan asli."

Yugi tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Pistol elo itu juga bener-bener meyakinkan."

Urat mencuat di dahi Atem yang berkedut, sementara dia menatap kedua temannya yang terkekeh. Dia mengambil batu besar, dan mengambil ancang-ancang seperti pitcher. "Mati kalian." geramnya sembari melempar batunya ke arah Seth dan Yugi – yang tentunya mengelak. Beraninya mereka membuatnya cemas setengah mati.

Sebuah tangan menangkap batu tersebut. "Hey, hey... what's the matter?" tanya Joey yang baru datang, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Atem menggeram ke arahnya. "Your girl and bestfriend are become b*tchies." umpatnya, membuat mata Joey membulat.

"My girl? Siapa..." Tepukan di bahu memotong ucapannya,

"Gw." Seth tersenyum manis ke arah Joey yang menelan ludah ngeri, gadis itu lalu menyeret 'budak'nya ke dalam aula. "Elo bakal ngebayar karena udah ngebuat gw nunggu lama, budak."

"Heeeeeeeeeeellllllp!" jerit Joey melas dengan ekspresi 0(TTATT)0.

Yugi menjulurkan tangan ke arah Atem. "Kita pergi?" Senyum mengembang di mulutnya ketika Atem menampik tangannya.

"Gw masih marah karena yang tadi." Atem berjalan mendahului Yugi masuk ke aula.

Yugi memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana. "Maaf, deh. Jujur aja, gw juga kaget waktu sepupu elo itu ngacungin pistol dan berlagak kayak vampire hunter."

Atem cuek saja, dia lalu duduk di kursi bar. Dalam hati takjub melihat aula benar-benar berubah menjadi night club.

"Mau pesan minum apa, nona cantik?"

Atem tersenyum ke arah Ryuuji yang berpenampilan zombi bartender. "Ada minuman apa aja di sini?" tanyanya, dengan sikap seperti hostess.

Ryuuji nyengir. "Ada jus, cola, minuman soda, dan minuman ringan lainnya."

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut gadis pharaoh itu. "Biar penampilannya diskotik, tapi minumannya bukan miras, ya?" Dia bertopang dagu.

Si bartender menggerakkan bahu. "Apa boleh buat, ini acara sekolah, sih." Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tapi, gw bisa campurin minuman kayak cocktail kalo elo mau." tawarnya, nyengir.

Atem mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "No, thanks. Gw nggak suka. Gw pesen cola sama burger aja. Laper, nih." Dia membalas cengiran.

Ryuuji menggamit tangan Atem, dan lalu mencium punggung tangannya. "Pesanan siap sedia sebentar lagi buat ratu yang cantik."

Gadis itu memukul bahu temannya itu. "Dasar kau ini." katanya tertawa.

Atem melihat Ryuuji meneriakkan pesanan ke arah waiter. Dia lalu menunduk, menghela nafas, tangannya mengelus liontin kalungnya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang salah? Seperti... akan terjadi sesuatu.

Sebuah tangan menyambut pandangannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Yugi menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya seperti seorang bangsawan.

"May I have this dance, beautiful lady?" tanya lelaki itu, tersenyum kecil.

Atem menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lu sadar kalo gw masih marah, kan?"

Senyuman Yugi tidak berubah. "Gw tahu, tapi nggak ada salahnya kalo cuma dansa, kan?"

Atem menghela nafas, lalu membalas senyuman sembari menerima uluran tangan lelaki itu. "Gw peringatkan, gw nggak pinter dansa."

"Nggak masalah." jawab Yugi, santai. Dia menaruh sebelah tangannya di pinggang Atem, sementara tangan lainnya masih memegang tangan gadis itu.

"Gw nggak tanggung jawab kalo gw nginjek kaki elo." Atem menyeringai.

Yugi membalas seringaian. "Gw bisa tahan, toh high-heels elo nggak cukup kuat buat ngelukain gw." katanya, dengan nada nakal.

Atem memberi tatapan seduktif. "Hoho... nantang, nih?"

"Menurut elo?" Senyum menggoda tersungging di bibir Yugi.

Tawa kecil menyeruak di antara mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan Yugi kini memeluk pinggang Atem, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga gadis itu. "Temen-temen elo nggak percaya kalo gw yang jadi pasangan elo." bisiknya, membuat Atem sedikit merinding.

"Mereka bilang apa?" tanya Atem, bibirnya tertekuk.

"Mereka sekarang lagi ngomongin gimana elo bisa ngebuat gw yang dingin, baik ke elo." jawab Yugi, kalem.

"Cuekin aja mereka." kata Atem, disambut anggukan Yugi. Mereka berdua lalu diam, larut dalam lagu yang mengalun...

...sampai kilatan aneh muncul di mata gadis itu, dan senyuman licik tersungging di bibirnya.

Disusul kemudian langkah kaki yang keras mengarah ke kaki lelaki pasangannya.

Tapi dengan hebatnya, kaki Yugi bisa mengelak dari 'senjata' high-heels yang menyakitan itu, namun masih berdansa dengan tenang.

Atem tidak mengatakan apapun, begitupula dengan Yugi. Mereka masih berdansa sampai-sampai orang-orang yang melihat mereka menganggap bahwa mereka sangat larut dengan dansa mereka.

Permainan 'step and avoid dance' itu terus berlanjut sampai lagu selesai. Atem tersenyum ke arah pasangannya, walau dalam hati mengumpat karena tidak berhasil 'balas dendam'.

"Thanks buat dansanya." kata Atem, tersenyum.

"Tidak. Justru gw yang harus berterima kasih." balas Yugi, ekspresinya santai seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa.

Yugi lalu berhenti tertawa, dia terdiam menatap Atem.

"Apa?" tanya Atem, bingung.

"Kalung itu..." Yugi mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus liontin kalung yang dikenakan Atem. "Apa ini asli?"

Atem menatap Yugi tidak yakin. "Yeah... pamanku yang memberikannya padaku, kenapa?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Yugi terdiam sesaat, sebelum tersenyum. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Dia lalu mengelus anting yang menggantung di telinga Atem. "Kalo nggak salah tadi elo pesen makanan, kan?"

Mata Atem melebar. "Gw lupa!" serunya. "Ini gara-gara elo!" lanjutnya, sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Yugi yang terkekeh.

Atem sampai di bar, dia terkejut mendapati Joey duduk di bangkunya tadi, mengobrol dengan Ryuuji.

"Hei, Joey." sapa Atem tersenyum, sembari duduk di bangku sebelah Joey.

"Hei, Atem." balas Joey, nyengir.

"Hei, elo kemana aja! Pesanan elo nyaris gw embat!" seru Ryuuji.

Atem menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Sori! Gw tadi diajak dansa."

Ryuuji menaruh burger dan cola di depan Atem. "Nih, makan. Berterimakasihlah gw nggak ngasih ini ke yang lain."

Atem memegang tangan Ryuuji seperti bersyukur. "Terima kasih. Elo bener-bener pahlawan." katanya, bercanda.

Sementara dia makan, dia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Dia menoleh, mendapati Joey tersenyum menatapnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Apa, Joey?" tanyanya, setelah menelan burger yang dimakannya.

Joey tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Atem, dia langsung menggeleng. "Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa."

"Terus kenapa elo ngeliatin gw mulu?"

Keringat dingin mengalir di leher Joey. "I-itu cuma... elo makan kayak yang burger itu makanan paling enak." elak Joey.

Atem melirik burgernya. "Yah... gw laper, sih." Dia lalu memberi tatapan menyelidik. "Sekarang jujur, kenapa elo ngeliatin gw mulu?" tanyanya tegas, menghiraukan Ryuuji yang terkekeh dan bisik-bisik dengan teman-temannya sambil melirik ke arah mereka.

Joey menelan ludah, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, wajahnya merah. "A-anu... you... I..."

Atem bertopang dagu menunggu Joey bicara, benar-benar menghiraukan Ryuuji dan teman-temannya bisik-bisik menyemangati seakan menonton pertandingan sepak bola.

"G-gw..." gagap Joey, membuat teman-temannya yang lain tegang. Atem mengangkat sebelah alis. "Gw... anu... you..."

Joey menelan ludah, sebelum menarik nafas. "What are you thinking about?" teriak Joey, membuat Ryuuji dkk jatuh anime-style.

Atem mengerjap, dia menelengkan kepala bingung. "Maksud loe?" tanyanya, tidak peduli dengan Ryuuji yang menjentikkan jari kesal.

Keringat dingin membanjiri Joey. "Itu... elo kayak yang banyak pikiran... _like_... elo punya masalah yang bener-bener serius." Joey menatap khawatir ke arah gadis di depannya. "Apa... _your parents_ melakukan sesuatu lagi?"

Atem terdiam sesaat. "Nggak... ortu gw seminggu ini lagi ada urusan bisnis. Nggak ada masalah apa-apa." Dia tersenyum menenangkan, meyakinkan Joey bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

Ya... tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia baik-baik saja.

Tapi, kenapa...

...kenapa dari tadi dia tidak merasa tenang?

**TBC****...**

**A/N :**

[Background kembang api. Banner bertuliskan "WELCOME TO REVIEW ROOM" membentang]

Narator : \(^o^)/ WELCOME BACK TO REVIEW ROOM! m(_ _)m Gw mewakili Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena lamanya update. Dia tidak bisa hadir karena suatu urusan. (^o^)/ Tapi, sebagai ganti Author, gw bakal ngejawab review kalian! Juga ditemani sama para anggota asosiasi pencuri!

Para pencuri : Konbawa.

Narator : Ok... kita langsung aja menuju... review pertama! (tawa pundung) Tentu saja kami bakal ngasih hadiah yg dijanjikan buat 3 pereview pertama. (glare at 3 pervy thieves) Doa aja semoga pereviewnya cewek.

###

**To un-sane bloody eater : **

Dark : (memegang dagu pereview) Wah, wah... pendatang baru, nih. (smirk)

Lupin : (mencium punggung tangan un-sane) Selamat datang di fic ini, nona. (charism smile)

Kaito Kid : (mencium punggung tangan lainnya) Terima kasih sudah mereview, ojou-san.

Narator : (rolled her eyes) Untuk pertanyaanmu soal tingginya Yugi, Author memakai tinggi Yugi yang di The Last Tears. Dan aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu pada Author.

###

**To Sweet Lollipop :**

Para pencuri : (ngelirik aneh) Dasar komersil...

Narator : Kalo bunga bank, gw juga mau.

Lupin : (nyium pipi lollipop) Kalau nona mau, aku bisa memberi venus the milo.

Dark : (nyium punggung tangan) Bohong.

Lupin : (glare)

Kaito Kid : (nyium pipi) Soal Ryo-san, kata Author Ryo-san bukan cuma mengidap sister-complex, dia juga mengidap split-personality. Setelah baca chapter ini, kau akan mengerti.

Narator : (bows) Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

###

**To marianne de Maronettenspieler : **

Dark : (menengadahkan dagu marianne) Karena udah jadi pelanggan setia... (deketin wajah) A-ri-ga-tou (nyium bibir).

All : (O_O) (O_o) (o_O) (OoO)

Narator : He-hei! Nggak boleh nyium bibir!

Dark : (meletin lidah jahil) Telat.

###

**To Death Angel :**

Narator : Thanks buat jadi pelanggan setia, Angie-chan! Oh... dan ada pesan dari Author. Dia bilang... (berdehem, suara jadi suaranya Scarlet) JANGAN PERNAH LAGI REVIEW FIC SAYA DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN AKUN FANFIC SAYA! BANYAK YANG SALAH PAHAM GARA-GARA ITU! SUDAH BEGITU, REVIEW TIDAK BISA DIHAPUS LAGI! (kembali normal, tersenyum) Gitu, deh. Kayaknya dia marah banget gara-gara kamu pakai akun dia untuk mereview fic "Dream or Reality"-nya di fandom Naruto.

###

**To Ketsueki Kira Fahardika :**

Narator : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Dan untuk soal Atem jadi vampir... aku tidak tahu apa rencana Author tentang hal itu.

###

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :**

Narator : Terima kasih. (^_^)\ Nggak apa-apa telat review juga, karena Authornya juga suka telat update gara-gara terlalu sibuk sama kerjaan.

###

**To Ka Hime Shiseiten : **

Narator : (^o^)/ Yo, bestfriend! Thanx buat reviewnya!

Nami&Jeanne : (glare at Ka) Siapa yang elo sebut pervert?

Dark : (grin) Mending jadi pencuri pervert dibanding jadi pencuri psiko, iya nggak?

Lupin&Kid : Yoi!

Bakura : (death glare at Dark, Lupin, dan Kid)

###

**To Satia Vathi :**

All : (pake earplug super buatan Hotaru Imai. Cengok menatap para kaca yang pecah)

Kaito Kid : Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menciumnya lagi.

Lupin : Melihat tampangmu sepertinya tidak perlu diingatkan lagi.

Narator : (^_^') A-aah... terima kasih karena sudah jadi pembaca setia fic Author. (memalingkan muka, bergumam) Dia berbahaya...

###

**To Messiah Hikari :**

Narator : Thanx banget buat reviewnya, biarpun Author tidak pernah mereview ficmu karena dia lebih suka jadi silent reader. Soal karakter kedua Atem ini, Author sengaja membuatnya kayak gitu. Dia ngebayangin gimana reaksi Atem kalau dia hanya diberi satu tahun hidup + hamil + nggak mau membuat Yugi bergantung padanya – yang malah ngebuat hal menjadi sebaliknya, dia yg bergantung pada Yugi + beban pikiran dan perasaan yang harus ditanggung. Sedangkan di Red Moon, Author membayangkan gimana kalau Atem hidup sebagai orang kaya biasa + hidup membosankan tetapi penuh tekanan + statusnya yang mengidap penyakit jantung stadium empat. Karena itu, karakternya menjadi agak berbeda.

###

**To Ulquiorra Si Manusia Kelelawar :**

Nami : Bakura! Ada tamu! (noleh, ngeliat Bakura sudah tidak ada. Tolah-toleh) Kemana dia?

Narator : (sweatdrop) Kabur... (^_^) Terima kasih atas review dan jempol anda. Author menerimanya dengan senang hati.

###

**To Nisca31tm-emerald :**

Dark : (bertopang dagu di meja kafe) Banyak yang pendatang baru, ya?

Kaito Kid : (bertopang dagu) Yep... udah gitu review chapter kemarin rame banget lagi...

Lupin : (minum kopi) Hm, hm. Sampai dua halaman.

Narator : (sigh) Bener... baru kali ini gw ngeliat review sebanyak ini dalam satu chapter di fic buatan Author. (noleh ke Nisca) Trims buat reviewnya, ya, sayang.

###

**To Adel :**

Jeanne : (nyantai minum jus) Pendatang baru lagi, nih.

Narator : Ah! Dia, kan, yang review marathon di fic ini sama Story of the Desert Kingdom! (grin) Thanks banget reviewnya, ya!

###

**To K. zu. To :**

Jeanne : oO(OoO)Oo KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!

Narator : (pake HT) Divisi 5, cepat arahkan air ke arah jam 3!

Dark&Kaito : Roger! (nyemprot Kazumazu pakai air bertekanan 150)

Narator : Noooo! Jangan kenceng-kenceng!

[sfx : ruangan banjir + ombak laut]

Lupin : (terdiam menatap gelas kopi dan bajunya yang ikut kesemprot)

Nami : (alis berkedut menatap peta harta luntur)

###

**To Meikyuu Koubou : **

Kaito Kid : (Kid grin) Boleh aja. Mau tanda tangan di mana?

Narator : Makasih buat reviewnya, sayang. Dan juga buat jempolnya. (noleh ke Death) Hei, Death! Ada salam dari seme elo, dia bilang kapan-kapan pengen maen game sama elo! Meikyuu-chan juga, ada salam dari Lumi-chan! Dia kangen soalnya udah lama nggak ketemu – aka chatting.

###

**To wiwy xhia, kirishima himeka, dan kyoko :**

Narator : Terima kasih atas review kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa Author bisa update cepat, berhubung akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk dan hanya dapat sedikit waktu istirahat. Juga Author akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan fic-ficnya sampai tamat.

###

Narator : (bows) Terima kasih telah mau membaca fic ini. Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telat lama juga karena chapter ini agak tidak nyambung. Lalu, kayak biasanya...

All : (cofetti + balon + terompet + kembang api + burung merpati + banner) PLEASE REVIEW IF DON'T MIND!

...

...

...

With a lot scripts and heists,

#

Narator and Thieves Association.


End file.
